Naruto Shippuuden: O Futuro do Mundo
by George Augustus Firefalcon
Summary: Onde você vai ver até onde pode ir a crueldade do ser humano antes chamado como Tobi...
1. 0 Prólogo

**0. Prólogo**

_Um mundo que está em véspera de entrar em paz, mas como vocês já sabem, a paz só pode ser obtida quando todo o mal for vencido. E Naruto está aí pra vencer o que Tobi deixou para ele... De forma muito ardilosa._


	2. 1 A Explicação

**1. A explicação**

_Todos ansiavam por uma explicação depois de tudo o que aquele shinobi havia feito ao mundo. Enquanto todos aclamavam Naruto como um herói (e de fato ele havia se portado como tal), os líderes das Nações estavam junto da inteligência de Konoha para obter a verdade vinda daquele ser que causou tanto pavor e instabilidade ao mundo. Era hora de obter muito mais do que simplesmente os jutsus daquele canalha._

_Os shinobis médicos ANBU vasculhavam cada traço de chakra que restava n corpo daquele que se dizia Uchiha Madara ou simplesmente Tobi. Primeiramente, foi verificado que o mesmo era realmente um Uchiha, e após verificar toda a mente de modo irrestrito, as revelações começaram a aparecer... Tinha muito mais coisa por trás de tudo o que acontecia do que poderia se imaginar._

_Os shinobi ANBU foram tão eficientes que conseguiram vasculhar os lugares mais remotos da mente do shinobi que ali jazia, vítima da própria prepotência. Após uma semana de muitas investigações, todo o relatório estava pronto e na mesa de Tsunade... Só faltaria lê-lo. E a sannin estava realmente apreensiva com tudo aquilo, pois toda verdade por trás daquele inferno estava para ser desvendada._

_A reunião começou de modo tenso, onde todos pareciam avaliar a qualidade do serviço de Konoha, uma vez que tudo aquilo foi armado por um de seus antigos moradores... O Raikage e o Tsuchikage olhavam feio para todos os shinobi de Konoha que se encontravam no recinto para proteger sua líder máxima, a Mizukage olhava curiosa a tudo o que podia estender seu olhar intenso e o Kazekage, Gaara, não via a hora de ter sua bijuu de volta, para poder proteger de maneira mais eficaz seu vilarejo no país do Vento._

_A leitura se estenderia por muitos dias, mesmo que as partes julgadas não importantes tenham sido descartadas. Mas é fácil entender o que aconteceu, irei contar a vocês. Primeiramente, tudo aconteceu por conta de um acesso de inveja sem precedentes... Tudo isso aconteceu há cerca de uns 20 anos, 4 anos antes de Naruto nascer._

_Os Uchiha estavam ganhando mais e mais lugar de destaque na administração da vila da Folha, por conta de serem a polícia do vilarejo. Mas havia uma disputa interna entre dois irmãos para ver quem assumiria a liderança do clã inteiro... Como não havia uma divisão como havia no clã dos Hyuuga, qualquer um poderia se tornar o líder do clã... O pai de Itachi (já criança e se destacando por ter o Sharingan mais intenso desde muitas gerações) e Sasuke, Subaru, era simplesmente o mais forte, era largamente cogitado para assumir a digna tarefa de liderar a família._

_Mas Uchiha Subaru tinha um irmão, cujo nome era Sousuke. Ambos eram filhos do atual líder da família, mas este era imensamente invejoso, tentando ser melhor do que o irmão em tudo o que o mesmo se metesse a fazer, pois sem sucesso. Uchiha Subaru era simplesmente um gênio, com a Kekkei-Genkai mais desenvolvida do que todos os shinobis até o momento... E o irmão não aguentava mais sempre ficar em segundo plano sempre... Mas até aí era um simples ciúmes de irmão, não chegava a ser algo que arriscasse a vida de alguém._

_Porém, aconteceu algo que mudaria tudo para sempre. Logo após Subaru assumir efetivamente o posto de liderança do clã, começou a acontecer algumas coisas estranhas, como o sumiço de alguns shinobi chave nas decisões dele, atrapalhando a imagem de justiça que o clã mantinha, foi iniciada uma investigação, e logo descoberto que Sousuke era a fonte de tudo de errado o que acontecia._

_Vendo que o irmão começara a lhe atrapalhar o comando do clã, chamou os mais velhos para lhe deixar um ultimato: ou ele mudava a atitude para com o irmão, ou iria ser expulso do clã e do vilarejo, por trabalhar contra todos. E ainda o filho de Sousuke era um shinobi totalmente sem talento, e mesmo sendo três anos mais velho do que Itachi, não havia despertado seu Sharingan ainda... E esta criança era rechaçada todos os dias, não importavam os apelos que sua mãe fazia a Sousuke, que a tratava apenas como objeto de desejo sexual..._

_Sousuke procurou Danzou, então já líder do Esquadrão das forças especiais ANBU, e pediu que ele tomasse alguma providência quanto àquilo, e o shinobi em questão não quis nem saber. Fora negada a possibilidade de ele entrar para o clã, e Sousuke era um dos opositores ferrenhos a ele. Danzou simplesmente despejou sobre o Uchiha um seco 'Se Vire'... Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a mente do já colapsado ninja. Resolveu se vingar, de tudo e de todos naquele vilarejo._

_Uchiha Sousuke resolveu sair do vilarejo por conta própria, queria, além de se vingar, desenvolver suas habilidades ao ponto de ser chamado de "novo Madara"... E, pouco tempo depois de sair do vilarejo, conseguiu despertar o Magenkyou Sharingan, antes mesmo que Uchiha Subaru, que só possuía o nível 3... E, na mesma tacada, achou a Kyuubi no Youko, dominando-a facilmente com seu doujutsu... Com o domínio completo da bijuu, a incitou para realizar um ataque ao vilarejo que o detestava..._

_Mas, neste tempo em que ele ficou fora, fora nomeado um novo Hokage, já conhecido dele: Namikaze Minato, líder do esquadrão de invasão ANBU, somente abaixo de Danzou em posto de comando. Este aprendeu um jutsu muitíssimo poderoso, e, com o sacrifício de sua vida, selou a Raposa de Nove Caudas no corpo de seu recém-nascido filho, Uzumaki Naruto. Para que nenhum adulto próximo a ele o ensinasse a ser um ninja excelente, para contrapor tudo o que acontecera de ruim, Sousuke voltou rapidamente ao vilarejo e raptou Uzumaki Kushina, mãe do garoto, também uma excelente ninja._

_Colocou a mesma em um estado de torpor eterno e a levou para a sede de seu novo grupo, ao qual ele resolveu chamar de Akatsuki, pois o mesmo pretendia manchar até mesmo a Lua de vermelho, com o sangue de todos aqueles que o 'traíram'. Ele só não a matou porque se sentiu atraído por ela, e resolveu, mais tarde, fazer uma lavagem cerebral nela, retirando toda sua memória e mantendo apenas suas incríveis habilidades de Kunoichi. Ela nem mesmo saberia que tinha um filho._

_Mas como era desnecessário isto ainda, a manteve em cativeiro presa dentro de si mesma, em um Genjutsu muito poderoso... E saiu 'à caça' dos integrantes de seu grupo, dizendo a eles que ele era Uchiha Madara e que precisava dos serviços deles. Para sua surpresa, Danzou acabou concretizando sua vingança, pois fez com que seu sobrinho, Itachi, matasse a todos... O moleque havia se tornado mais forte do que o pai, e havia entrado para o esquadrão ANBU, como assassino. Com a vergonha de ter matado todo o clã, o jovem Itachi fugiu rapidamente da aldeia, deixando apenas seu irmão Sasuke vivo, dizendo que ele seria a redenção do clã._

_Faltava mesmo um integrante para o grupo Akatsuki, então era hora de recrutar o sobrinho... Ele havia se tornado um dos seus... Ou assim ele pensava. _

_Os anos foram se passando, e a vingança contra aquele que manipulou o final do clã Uchiha se fazia real a cada dia... E Sousuke quis dar um fim a Danzou, mas não queria ser o autor do assassinato... Ficou sabendo que seu outro sobrinho, Sasuke, havia se juntado a um de seus antigos aliados, Orochimaru, um dos Sannin, o menos confiável e o melhor dos três para se ter como parceiro... O moleque havia deixado o vilarejo para matar Itachi, e que o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, filho do quarto Hokage, havia se tornado tão forte como ele... Como um clã tão sem talento, como o Uzumaki, gerava shinobis tão talentosos? Era até uma afronta contra o talento incontestável dos Uchiha..._

_Também ficou sabendo que este moleque também foi treinar com outro Sannin, o mais moralmente duvidoso e poderoso: Jiraiya, sennin dos sapos... E que o final da trinca, a shinobi Tsunade, havia se tornado a Quinta Hokage, a primeira Hokage desde o começo do vilarejo... E ainda esta era neta de Senju Hashirama... A situação não estava ficando nada boa... Era hora de intervir novamente, mas agora ele não tinha como fazer. Teria que esperar três anos para concretizar, de uma vez por todas, a Akatsuki, atualmente formada somente por Nukenins, os mais poderosos deles..._

_Um lapso e se passaram três anos rapidamente... Todos os acontecimentos atuais foram se passando rapidamente, até a alegria incontida de recrutar seu outro sobrinho, já cegado pelo ódio foi substituída pelo pior que Sousuke poderia imaginar: O filho do quarto Hokage acabou derrotando o shinobi mais forte de suas fileiras: Rikudou Nagato, auto-entitulado Pein... Como um shinobi tão medíocre teria derrotado, ou melhor, matado, o descendente direto do sábio dos seis caminhos, criador de toda a geração shinobi?_

_Nada mais poderia ser protelado. Se alívio era que Kushina havia sido treinada adequadamente e havia se tornado muito poderosa, mas saiu de controle e sumiu. Sem poder contar com a Uzumaki, seguiu com seus planos... Até ter todos seus subordinados mortos, e encurralado por uma equipe de Konoha que continha o moleque Uzumaki... Ele estava diferente, havia dominado completamente a Kyuubi, a sua Kyuubi, e estava definitivamente poderoso... Era hora de lutar com todas as forças._

_Mas o pior aconteceu: ele se viu ferido mortalmente e prestes a deixar no limbo todos os sonhos que ele demorou tanto tempo para construir... E seu sobrinho havia sucumbido aos apelos de seu algoz, e se encontrava preso em Konoha, seria julgado por toda a aliança shinobi... Sua consciência ia se esvaindo à medida que suas feridas deixavam seu precioso sangue e chakra fugirem de seu corpo... Até que finalmente tudo se tornou um borrão branco, e o relatório terminou._

_Após de uma semana de leitura do relatório, todos os líderes estavam perplexos com tudo o que ouviram... Konoha se mostrou eficiente e liquidou um problema criado por eles mesmos... Todos os ninja presentes de Konoha se mostraram perplexos... Como poderia haver um ser assim no clã Uchiha que poderia acabar com tudo o que Hashirama queria criar? Era um insulto à memória do Shodaime Hokage._

_E todos viram que Sasuke, mesmo cegado pelo ódio, foi manipulado por seu tio, desconhecendo sua verdadeira face... O jovem Uchiha deveria ficar a par de tudo o que aconteceu, e além disso, ser inocentado de parte do que aconteceu... Deveria prestar serviços comunitários aos vilarejos prejudicados por um ano para poder sanar o que fez. A punição era justa e Tsunade não objetou nada._

_Era hora de muitos mais saberem do acontecido..._


	3. 2 Reuniões

**2. Reuniões**

_Depois da reunião entre os kages em que a verdade foi revelada, os outros saíram rapidamente de Konoha, pois não queriam dar explicações ao povo no lugar de sua líder máxima... E Tsunade marcou a reunião para o dia seguinte, pois se encontrava muito cansada para iniciar um longo discurso. A única coisa que estava na cabeça da sannin era tomar um sakê e descansar a noite inteira._

_Andou até seu apartamento (pela ponte na saída da sala do Hokage) e, ao entrar no quarto..._

_- Shizune quero uma dose de sakê. Agora! – disse a Hokage em alto e bom som._

_- O que aconteceu, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou a assistente à loira._

_- Acho que você não me ouviu. Quero uma dose de sakê, Shizune! – disse a sannin de forma estressada._

_- Tem a ver com a reunião, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou a assistente, ainda preocupada com sua mestra._

_Ao ver uma cadeira nas proximidades, Tsunade simplesmente a socou de tal forma que a cadeira virou pó. Shizune olhou arregalada para sua mestra e uma enorme gota apareceu atrás de sua nuca..._

_- Agora você vai buscar o meu sakê, Shizune? – disse a Hokage de forma irritada, mas contida._

_- Agora mesmo, Tsunade-sama. – e a assistente, mais do que depressa, foi à cozinha buscar a bebida, fazendo a Hokage sorrir..._

_A noite transcorreu normalmente em Konoha. A lua estava em sua fase completa, e iluminava fartamente as ruas escuras do vilarejo. Iluminando também uma pessoa conhecida andava pelas ruas, e o fazia de modo lento... Parecia estar com uma séria sequela em uma das pernas, mas em todo o aspecto restante, estava bem. Estava vindo das fontes termais, para ver se o problema de sua perna poderia ser resolvido... Havia meses que a perna o incomodava._

_Logo após isso, de manhã cedo, Naruto, ao acordar, andava sonolento pela casa e não percebeu a visita que dormitava em seu sofá, na sala. No banheiro, escovou seus dentes de modo preguiçoso e foi até à cozinha tomar um pouco de leite e comer alguma coisa para forrar seu estômago até o horário do almoço. Voltou ao quarto para se trocar, pois tinha de ir à sala de Tsunade para saber de sua próxima missão, ou se havia alguma novidade no caso de Sasuke... Foi quando ele viu sua visita._

_Dormia de boca aberta totalmente mal ajeitado no sofá, e Naruto inclusive até esfregou seus olhos com os nós dos polegares das mãos para testar se não estava dormindo ou sonhando ainda, mas ele se encontrava bem acordado naquele momento, e a imagem continuava em sua mente... Foi quando decidiu tocá-lo para saber se era real... E realmente era... Era Jiraiya, e estava vivo, bem vivo, ali em sua frente._

_Naruto desabou na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde seu sensei, supostamente morto, dormia de roncar à beça. "Como pode isso?", pensava o loiro a todo instante. Era verdade que ele havia sido dado como morto sem que houvessem achado seu corpo, mas uma luta contra Pein, não sendo mais forte que ele, deveria ser mortal... Mas eles subestimaram o poder de sobrevivência de um sannin. Era claro que havia ainda dois dos sannin vivos..._

_Alguns minutos após Naruto ter sentado na poltrona, Jiraiya acordou. Ao ver que seu pupilo o observava atônito, não resistiu a mandar uma piadinha..._

_- Bom dia, Naruto... Como vai? Parece que viu uma alma penada! – e desatou a gargalhar._

_Naruto, após ouvir a voz do mestre, ficou mais pasmo ainda. A ficha parecia não ter caído ainda, o jovem Uzumaki ainda estava em estado de choque... Como era possível?_

_- O que aconteceu, Naruto? Você nunca reagiu assim à minha chegada... – perguntou Jiraiya de modo preocupado. Esta última frase pareceu instilar alguma energia no lourinho._

_- Todos pensavam que você estava morto, ero-sannin... Inclusive eu! – disse Naruto, totalmente pasmo ainda._

_- Ah, isso explica a sua reação... Mas, como você pode ver, não estou morto, tá? – disse Jiraiya de modo divertido._

_Naruto não pensou duas vezes: abraçou o mestre. O mesmo recebeu e retribuiu o abraço... O shinobi mais velho pensou "Será que ele já sabe?"._

_- Antes que você queira explicar, eu já soube que você é meu padrinho, e que me deu este nome, ero-sannin. Agradeço aos céus que você esteja vivo._

_- Obrigado, Naruto. Não sabe como você me faz feliz ao escutar isso. Quem te contou?_

_- Foi Tou-chan... Quando lutei com o Nagato (N/A: Tou-chan significa papai em japonês, Naruto usou esse termo quando conversou com o Yondaime quando oito caudas da Kyuubi foram liberadas e o selo estava prestes a ser quebrado)._

_- COMO ASSIM? VOCÊ FALOU COM O MINATO? LUTOU CONTRA O PEIN? E COMO ESTÁ VIVO? – perguntou Jiraiya assustado; E não era pra menos._

_- Derrotei ele graças à dica que você deixou no sapo... "O verdadeiro não está com eles", e percebeu isso apenas lutando com ele... Você é mesmo demais, ero-sannin._

_- Vocês conseguiram pegar aquilo? Que bom... Mas não explica como você conseguiria derrotar um ninja que nem eu consegui peitar..._

_- Ao invés de falar, Naruto se concentrou e entrou em modo sennin. Jiraiya tomou um verdadeiro susto, porque o modo sennin do garoto era bem melhor do que o dele..._

_- Bom, isso explica... Paw e Maw estão por trás disso, eu tenho certeza. Conseguiu fazer a técnica de genjutsu?_

_- Não. E não foi por alguma inabilidade com essa técnica... Foi porque a Kyuubi repeliu o Paw._

_- Hum, interessante. Mas como foi essa história de você falar com o Minato?_

_- Aconteceu enquanto eu lutava contra o Nagato. Eu estava prestes a lutar contra ele, a Hinata se declarou pra mim e ele a atacou... Então perdi o controle e a Kyuubi assumiu, o Yamato não conseguiu me controlar e ela liberou oito caudas... Quando eu, em contato com ela, estava prestes a liberar o selo e a nona cauda, Tou-chan apareceu e me salvou, refazendo o selo e me contando algumas coisas..._

_- A sua luta deve ter sido fantástica, hein? E o que aconteceu com o Nagato?_

_- Usou uma técnica para ressuscitar todos os que ele matou no prazo de 24 horas e, com isso, morreu. A Konan levou os corpos dele e do Yahiko para poder sepultar em algum lugar seguro, já que ela tinha que esconder o segredo do Rinnegan..._

_- É, tinha que fazer isso mesmo... A Konan deve ter se tornado muito bonita, não? – perguntou Jiraiya com o olhar pervertido._

_- Estava tendo a batalha da minha vida e você queria que eu notasse o corpo da sua pupila? Fala sério, ero-sannin! – disse Naruto, rindo muito._

_- Não custava, né? – perguntou retoricamente Jiraiya, rindo muito... – Você disse que a tal Hinata... Não é a herdeira do clã Hyuuga?_

_- É... – respondeu Naruto, corando._

_- E ela se declarou pra você... E o que fez quanto a isso?_

_- Ainda nada... Acabei há pouco a luta contra o Tobi, e ainda estava cansado, tinha gasto quase todo o meu chakra e o da Kyuubi..._

_- Você não pára de me surpreender, não é, menino? O Madara também?_

_- Ah, ele não era o Madara, não. O Madara verdadeiro morreu na mesma época em que o Shodaime. E eu consegui dominar perfeitamente a Kyuubi também._

_- Conseguiu, é? E como?_

_- Ah, o Killer Bee, de Kumogakure, me ajudou a dominar ela._

_- O jinchuuriki do Hachibi? Perfeito... Não havia mestre melhor para te ensinar... Ouvi que foi o primeiro a dominar sua bijuu perfeitamente, o primeiro dos nove (e talvez o único dos últimos antes de você)..._

_- E você, ero-sannin? Como conseguiu sobreviver?_

_Jiraiya começou a pensar... A história era comprida..._


	4. 3 Experiências

**3. Experiências**

_E depois de conseguir lembrar muitas coisas, Jiraiya começou a contar._

**"_Depois que Pein me golpeou e caí no lago, eu estava quase sem consciência. Afundei naquelas águas pensando que iria morrer, mas logo percebi que, abaixo das montanhas, havia uma abertura e uma pequena cachoeira. Meu corpo seguiu o fluxo do riozinho interno que havia ali, eu quase não conseguia me mexer. Os últimos resquícios do Senjutsu iam deixando meu corpo, e foi aí que eu pensei que minhas técnicas estariam seguras, porque, com o sumiço de meu corpo, ninguém as entenderia._**

**_O lugar era muito escuro, e meu corpo chegou a boiar lentamente em um trecho do trajeto, e por apenas alguns minutos, ou foi o que me pareceu. Depois, com o aumento do fluxo, comecei a ganhar velocidade, e a luz natural começou a aumentar... Até que me vi saindo da caverna e passando no meio de uma floresta. Ao entrar em contato com o sol, minhas feridas começaram a arder... Mas eu já estava acostumado com esse ardor._**

**_E logo eu cheguei perto de uma vila de pescadores... Eu não fazia nem idéia de onde eu estava, minha mente estava completamente perdida... Foi quando uma jovem..."_**

_- Pôxa vida, ero-sannin, você não perde a mania, né? - perguntou Naruto indignado._

_- Você não percebeu que eu nem falei nada quanto ao corpo dela, né, baka? Deixa eu continuar!!_

_- Ok... Mas eu vou ficar de olho... (O.õ)_

**"_Enfim, uma jovem apareceu, e viu que meu estado era alarmante. Me levou para uma choupana, e foi muito difícil me levar, porque ela era pequena e eu não sou nem um pouco leve. O pai da menina também ajudou, foi o que facilitou. Daí pra diante, no espaço de alguns dias, eu não faço a menor idéia do que aconteceu comigo, mas eles me contaram que eu fiquei febril e que ficava falando sobre a luta contra o Pein, que precisava avisar Konoha, foi o motivo pelo qual eles cuidaram de mim: eram gratos ao Sandaime-sensei._**

**_Depois de alguns dias achando que iria morrer, eu consegui me recuperar, e, me alimentando bem, consegui me recuperar em um mês. Mas eu ainda estava com pouquíssimo chakra, eu mal conseguia ficar sentado. E foi com a ajuda do Senjutsu que eu consegui recuperar a minha energia, o problema era que demorou mais alguns meses._**

**_Quando eu finalmente pude andar, eu ajudei os meus anfitriães com algumas coisinhas básicas e que eles tinham dificuldade, para poder pagar a eles o tratamento e a estadia na casa deles... Quando terminei, a casa estava praticamente duas vezes maior e parecia nova. Mas eu ainda nem fazia sequer idéia de onde eu estava. Subi na árvore mais alta que eu encontrei para me localizar e consegui, com muito esforço, ver um monumento que havia no extremo oeste do país da Grama – ou seja, eu estava muito longe de Konoha para objetar qualquer coisa._**

**_Como eu sempre soube que Konoha ficava bem ao centro do país do Fogo, eu teria que começar minha caminhada. Mas teria que parar várias vezes para repor a minha ração de viagem, já que a distância era consideravelmente grande._**

**_Atravessei todo o país da Grama a pé (e ainda bem que é um país pequeno, senão eu teria problemas...), e consegui chegar no extremo oeste do país do Fogo. Como eu já conhecia o lugar onde cheguei, decidi descansar um pouco, mas alguns chuunin do som vieram me atacar. Orochimaru deveria suspeitar de minha morte, e mandou eles em meu encalço. Os três devem ainda devem estar presos naquela árvore em que eu os amarrei, lançando um genjutsu neles..._**

**_Andei calmamente pelo caminho e, ontem à noite, consegui chegar ao portão de Konoha, no Vale do Fim. Mas eu estava exausto, passei quase o dia inteiro andando, e quando consegui pôr meus pés na cidade, tudo tava fechado. O único lugar que eu pensei em ir foi a sua casa, já que a minha eu deixei a chave com Teuchi"._**

_- E foi isso o que aconteceu. - terminou jiraiya de dizer._

_- Bom, aproveitando que você já está bem, ero-sannin, tome seu café da manhã para eu te levar até a Tsunade-baa-chan._

_- Mas me levar até a Tsunade? Você não quer me deixar viver mais um pouco? - perguntou Jiraiya de forma cômica._

_- Ah, pára de drama, ero-sannin, ela tá melhor depois que saiu do coma..._

_- COMA? Naruto, parece que aconteceu mais coisas enquanto estive fora do que eu supus. Quero relatório completo enquanto eu como e enquanto vamos falar com Tsu-chan._

_E Naruto começou a contar a seu sensei tudo o que aconteceu..._

_Enquanto isso, na área prisional de Konoha, Sakura se encontrava frente a frente com Sasuke. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele ainda estava com raiva dela, por causa que ela não matou Karin. Era a prova de amor que ele necessitava, e ela se recusou a dar. Sakura continuava a chorar, porque ele, na opinião dela, estava sendo injusto._

_- Sasuke (ela não usava mais o sufixo kun com ele), por que você é sempre tão teimoso? Você queria que eu assassinasse alguém só pra provar meu amor por você?_

_- Sim, qual é o problema de você entender isso? É tão simples..._

_- O problema é que você queria que eu passasse por cima de uma vida para provar algo em que não sou correspondida! Isso vai contra os meus princípios de Kunoichi médica! Eu não vou matar, e sim sempre curar! - desabafou Sakura._

_- Então você não serve pra mim. Vá embora e me deixe em paz. - disse Sasuke no tom mais frio que sabia usar. Para ele, aquela garota era irritante._

_Sakura arregalou seus olhos verdes e viu que não tinha mais jeito... Sasuke havia mudado, e mudado ao ponto de se tornar um assassino por vontade própria... A kunoichi saiu correndo dali, e o jovem Uchiha bufou de desapontamento. "Continua a mesma menininha irritante", pensou._

_A jovem Haruno correu às cegas até trombar com Naruto e Jiraiya. O jovem Uzumaki deu alguns passos trôpegos para trás, enquanto ela caiu no chão com estrondo._

_- Mas que m... Ah, oi, Naruto – disse Sakura, esfregando os olhos rapidamente para ele não perceber que ela estava chorando, mas foi um movimento atrasado; Ele já havia percebido fácil o porque ela estava chorando._

_- Ero-sannin, você pode tomar conta um pouco da Sakura por mim? - perguntou Naruto de forma fria._

_- Claro... Mas vê o que você vai fazer, hein? - disse Jiraiya de forma séria._

_- Tudo bem... Com ele preso, eu não posso fazer nada. Mas que ele vai ouvir, isso ele vai. Tô certo!_

_- Naruto, eu não quero que você vá tirar satisfações com ele. - disse Sakura, se recompondo._

_- Ele tem que aprender que não se trata assim a família._

_E Naruto desaparece, por auto-invocação._

_- Jiraiya-sama... É bom ver que o senhor está bem – disse Sakura._

_ -É bom vê-la também, Sakura. - respondeu o sannin com um sorriso._

_- Você tem que impedir o Naruto de fazer alguma besteira... Por favor! - disse ela, com a voz embargada na emoção._

_- Eu não tenho nada... Se você quer saber, aquele estilo dele está muito parecido com o do Orochimaru de ver as coisas... Cada um de vocês, mesmo que de forma inconsciente, incorporaram algo de nossas personalidades. Você, aposto, deve estar bem parecida com Tsunade-chan; O Naruto, está muito parecido comigo, e o Sasuke, seria de se imaginar que se pareceria com o Orochimaru._

_- Mas o Naruto vai se machucar! - disse Sakura aflita._

_- Olha, do jeito que o Naruto está indo atrás do Uchiha, duvido que o seu amigo consiga lhe fazer algum mal..._

_E Naruto aparece na frente da área prisional, com cara de poucos amigos. Sasuke até se levanta em frente de tão ameaçadora figura, pois Naruto já mesclava o Senjutsu com o chakra recém adquirido da Kyuubi. A Raposa de Nove Caudas estava adorando todo aquele clima tenso. Sasuke tentou ativar seu Fuumetsu Magenkyou Sharingan, mas nem o Sharingan nível 3 ele conseguiu ativar, porque a cela onde estava era à prova de Doujutsus._

_- Quer dizer que agora você dominou a raposa... Já estava na hora. E vai atacar na covardia mesmo? Não é o seu estilo..._

_- Você não faz idéia do que eu mudei... Não me conhece mais, Sasuke. Eu sou um Naruto totalmente diferente pra você, agora. Se eu quiser, posso te eliminar agorinha mesmo, mas eu ainda sigo as regras, então é a Hokage-sama que vai tomar conta do seu destino daqui para diante._

_- O mesmo fraco de sempre... Se atrelando a governos falidos e pessoas que já deveriam estar mortas por serem absurdamente fracas..._

_- E você continua com a mesma prepotência de sempre... Um dia isso vai te matar, Sasuke, escute o que eu te digo. Posso não ser mais seu irmão como antigamente, mas ainda somos da mesma aldeia... E você tem, pelo menos, o meu respeito._

_- Ora ora, parece que tem alguém que cresceu aqui... - iniciou Sasuke com deboche – E parece mesmo que está mais forte._

_- Isso mesmo, e forte o suficiente pra mandar o seu titiozinho pro inferno... Eu já sei que ele não era o Madara..._

_Sasuke ficou pasmo. Como ele poderia saber de tal coisa?_

_- E venho te alertar uma coisa._

_- Não vem me dizer que é pra eu tomar cuidado com o que eu falo para a Sakura? - disse Sasuke quase rindo._

_- É sim, é sobre a Sakura. Quero que você mantenha distância dela quando sair daqui._

_- E se eu não quiser? - perguntou Sasuke em tom desafiador._

_Naruto imaginou que essa seria a resposta. Com um movimento extremamente rápido, fez com que um deslocamento de ar acertasse o estômago do jovem Uchiha (Nota do Autor: Estilo Goku, na luta contra o Piccolo Daimaoh). Ele se curvou, e olhou completamente aterrorizado para o antigo amigo, pois ele havia se tornado poderoso, muito poderoso._

_- Isso é pra você ter mais respeito. Quero que você obedeça, ok? Senão, vou fazer você se arrepender de ter chegado mais de 100 metros perto dela. E é só o que eu tenho pra te dizer..._

_E Naruto sumiu, por auto-invocação novamente._

_Sasuke ficou ali, contorcido de dor, e totalmente pasmo. Naruto o acertou dentro da cela, e sem qualquer escrúpulo que ele tinha antes. Ele realmente havia mudado._

_E, em seguida, Naruto apareceu ao lado de Jiraiya e Sakura novamente, dizendo para a jovem kunoichi esquecê-lo... Agora ele era dono de sua própria vida, e escolheu o modo mais escuro. Sakura simplesmente concordou, e seguiu com o sannin e o jovem Uzumaki para a sala de Tsunade._

_Em outro lugar, perto das termas, Kakashi relaxava, lendo a última versão do Icha Icha Paradise, pensando que aquele seria o último, pois havia meses que não chegava uma nova edição... Lia e relia com cuidado para que não caísse nas termas... E, depois, saiu do recinto, indo em direção ao Ichiraku, quando apareceu Kurenai, e os dois almoçaram juntos..._


	5. 4 Novos Sentimentos

_Kurenai estava se sentindo muito sozinha com a ausência do Asuma... E Kakashi, desde o enterro do amigo, consolava a amiga. Não que ele quisesse tomar o lugar dele, mas sim porque Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai e Anko sempre foram muito ligados. Ninjas de uma mesma época, unidos por um mesmo passado doloroso, um ajudava o outro... Mas, depois de tanto tempo de ausência, alguns novos sentimentos começavam a surgir... E os dois simplesmente não entendiam o que sentiam; Escondendo isso um do outro era a maneira mais simples de se evitar problemas._

_Mas há um momento em que, segurando os sentimentos em um momento de paz, os mesmos afloram de uma maneira inesperada... E Kurenai já sentia isso, ao mesmo tempo em que Kakashi o fazia... Os dois estavam já tão sintonizados que não precisavam marcar de se encontrar, era algo natural... Os dois, quando um pensava no outro, acidentalmente se encontravam, e quando o assunto de algo entre os dois surgia, ambos ficavam rubros de vergonha. Mas ambos ainda não tinham coragem para se declarar... Ainda._

_Enquanto isso, Naruto, Sakura e Jiraiya chegavam à sala de Tsunade. Os dois jovens quiseram fazer uma surpresa à Hokage, e então entraram primeiro. Sem perceber nada, a loura passou os primeiros parâmetros da missão a eles, e quando Jiraiya entrou, ela não percebeu logo de primeira, mas quando percebeu, tomou tamanho susto que pensou que estava vendo coisas, que andava doente mesmo. Esfregou as mãos nos olhos, e quando olhou novamente, ele ainda estava lá... Então ela fez algo que só em seus sonhos mais loucos aconteceria: ela abraçou-o com tanta saudade que, no momento seguinte, o beijou com um sentimento transbordante... Até Jiraiya se surpreendeu com esta atitude da loura... E quando os dois jovens viram isto, saíram rapidamente dali, para deixar os dois a sós._

_Se vendo a sós, os passaram a se beijar com mais ardor. Jiraiya tinha se surpreendido com a ação de Tsunade, mas a antiga paixão entre os dois se aflorou com o reencontro. Ao se acalmarem, ela se virou para ele, o olhou nos olhos e começou..._

_Só uma pergunta: Como, Jiraiya-kun? - perguntou a sannin com a voz embargada no sentimento, com seus olhos cor de mel marejados por tudo o que aconteceu._

_E Jiraiya contou a ela tudo o que contara a Naruto... A cada risco que ele corria sozinho e ainda não recuperado, ela se assustava, e se acalmava depois que ele contava como conseguia resolver... Ele, antes rejeitado por ela (apesar de ela ter rejeitado Orochimaru também, mas este fato nunca o consolou), agora tinha todo o amor dela, parecia um sonho... E Tsunade, que antes só pensava em Dan, tio de Shizune, naquele momento sua lembrança havia sido varrida completamente de sua lembrança..._

_Agradeço aos céus por você ter sobrevivido... Não imaginava que a falta que eu sentiria de você chegaria a este ponto, vindo com esta força... Tô me sentindo uma menininha que acabou de descobrir o amor... - disse a loura com um olhar cheio de significação._

_E eu, ai-chan? Que fui ignorado por você durante quase toda a nossa vida e descubro todo esse sentimento por mim? É como se eu estivesse no paraíso... Sabe, eu sonhei com esse beijo que demos há pouco por muito e muito tempo... E agora eu sinto que podemos seguir adiante... - em sua vez de falar, Jiraiya começa amoroso, e na última frase, em sua voz havia uma mescla deste sentimento e da personalidade do nosso velho e bom ero-sannin..._

_Você só pensando besteira, né, Jiraiya? Mas desta vez eu to pensando a mesma coisa... Faremos tudo o que você quiser hoje... - disse Tsunade com uma voz sensual, que deixou Jiraiya animado rapidamente... Primeira vez que ela respondia um sim..._

_Jiraiya pensava constantemente... "Cadê a velha Tsunade, que só por uma pergunta dessas teria me acertado a cara? Fiz tanta falta assim pra ela?" E antes de começar a agarrar Tsunade, ele resolveu perguntar, só por desencargo._

_Tsu-chan, por que essa atitude, assim, de repente? Por que resolveu ficar junto comigo, aceitar tudo o que eu venho te oferecendo há tantos anos? - perguntou o sannin, ainda embasbacado com a atitude da amada._

_Bom, você merece mesmo uma explicação, depois de tanto tempo de recusa... Você sempre me assediou, isso não é novidade, mas quando eu pensei que você havia morrido, comecei a lembrar de todos os que eu havia perdido... Meu irmão, o Dan e você (supostamente), e percebi o quanto você me fazia falta... Um sentimento começou a crescer dentro de mim, e quando eu dei por mim, já estava gostando tanto de você... E quando você voltou, o sentimento explodiu como nunca pensei que aconteceria... - revelou a loura, a esta altura já chorando um pouco._

_Jiraiya ficou pasmo. Como tudo isso aconteceu enquanto esteve fora? Antes que pudesse sequer pensar em algo ero, abraçou Tsunade com ternura..._

_Não é preciso mais chorar, ai-chan. Estou aqui, e vou te proteger._

_E os dois ficaram abraçados por muito tempo._

_Não muito longe dali, Naruto e Sakura conversavam e riam, pois era inacreditável o fato de Jiraiya e Tsunade estarem juntos, ainda mais por vontade dela. Mas, no momento seguinte, Naruto endureceu as feições; Haviam entrado no assunto de algo entre eles. Sakura disse que não queria mais saber de Sasuke, e que sabia que ele, Naruto, sempre esteve do lado dela. Mas Naruto sabia que isso era mais uma das balelas da kunoichi de róseos cabelos, que ela não falava a verdade..._

_No momento seguinte, Hinata a apareceu. Ela estava muito mais confiante, e chegou perto do casal, para conversar com os mesmos; Mas aconteceu algo inacreditável: Naruto ficou corado ao ver Hinata sentada do seu lado. Sakura abafou alguns risinhos, pois significava que o louro estava gostando dela._

_E foi quando a jovem Haruno percebeu que estava sobrando ali; Naruto e Hinata conversavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, e até faziam algumas brincadeiras... Ela resolveu sair à francesa._

_Enquanto isso..._

_Hinata, precisamos regularizar nossa situação._

_Qual, Naruto-kun? - perguntou ela, com um sorriso. Ela havia mesmo se tornado linda._

_Aceita namorar comigo? - perguntou Naruto, rubro._

_Hinata parecia não acreditar no que ouvia. Seu amado, lhe pedindo em namoro? Era muita felicidade para uma Hinatinha só! A resposta foi uma explosão..._

_Claro que aceito, Naruto-kun! Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei pra ouvir isso de você... Eu te amo, Naruto-kun!_

_E os dois se beijaram ternamente, e a ação durou alguns minutos... Até que se desvencilharam para poder respirar._

_E precisamos conversar com o seu pai, pra ele ficar sabendo... Não quero nada escondido. - disse ele, firmemente._

_Claro, tenshi-kun... Se quiser, podemos ir agora..._

_É assim que eu gosto! Vamos, Hina-chan!_

"_Ele me chamou de Hina-chan... E está namorando comigo oficialmente! É o meu sonho se realizando!" pensava Hinata a cada passo que dava abraçadinha a Naruto, em direção à sua casa... Todos da vila ficavam olhando enquanto passavam... Os maiores comentários que eram ouvidos eram algo como..._

"_Olhem só, a Hinata conseguiu finalmente ficar com o Naruto!", "Eu sabia que ele não escaparia dela... Ela não engana ninguém com aquele jeito sonso", "Que desperdício. Um homem daqueles em casa...", "Uma bonequinha daquelas com a Raposa de Nove Caudas? Tomara que ele não a devore", e muitos outros._

_Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram à casa dos Hyuuga. Os parentes na entrada se sobressaltaram com o que viram, mas sorriram em seguida. Neji estava ali também, com Tenten, e os dois ficaram boquiabertos... Mas, em seguida, ficaram felizes... Hinata finalmente havia conseguido, e Naruto finalmente havia prestado atenção ao seu redor, e esquecido Sakura._

_E, no centro da sala de reuniões, estavam os patriarcas Hyuuga. E, na cadeira de líder, estava Hiashi. Claro que os dois entraram formalmente pela soleira, apenas de mãos dadas, e Naruto limpou a garganta antes de falar... Era um momento crucial e tenso._

_Naruto! É bom vê-lo! - disse Hiashi de forma cortês._

_Eu digo o mesmo, Hiashi-san. Mas precisamos conversar de forma séria. - disse Naruto, engolindo seco._

_Bom, então vamos, diga, o que você precisa? - disse Hiashi, assumindo uma postura mais séria, porém ainda serena._

_Eu quero pedir a mão da Hinata em namoro oficialmente ao senhor._

_Hiashi ficou embasbacado. Um pedido formal de namoro ao pai? Ele não sabia o quanto Naruto era honrado... E Hinata era mesmo a herdeira da casa dos Hyuuga, tinha que ser feito o pedido daquela maneira mesmo... O pai de Hinata abriu um sorriso imenso e mostrou o quanto estava feliz..._

_Sim, eu aceito seu pedido, Naruto... Hinata já aceitou?_

_Papai! - exclamou Hinata de modo histérico – O que você acha que eu fiz?_

_Ah, tá bom, tá bom, Hinata, precisava fazer assim? Isso eu vou interpretar como um sim, ok, Naruto?_

_Naruto riu com gosto. A paz era tão divertida assim? Ele não queria outra coisa..._

_Sim, Hiashi-san._

_Então está oficializado o namoro de vocês. Eu sabia que a sua presença era extremamente benéfica à minha filha, ela mudou tanto por sua causa... Sei que ela estará em boas mãos._

_Naruto sorriu do jeito costumeiro e, no momento seguinte, sem aviso prévio, abraçou Hinata de modo carinhoso. A menina ficou muito rubra, mas sorriu da mesma maneira. "Hinata evoluiu tanto... Agora eu tenho orgulho dela", pensou Hiashi ao ver os dois abraçadinhos._


	6. 5 O Desabrochar

_Após terem falado com Hiashi, Hinata e Naruto foram passear por Konoha. Todos ainda olhavam impressionados para o casal, como se o Naruto fosse algum brinquedinho ou que Hinata havia errado em se associar ao louro; Enfim, os dois simplesmente não ligaram para o que as pessoas estavam falando... Só curtiram um ao outro._

_Nesses passeios, eles perceberam (só depois de algum tempo), que haviam chegado às termas. Um olhou pro outro e se perguntaram: "Por que não?", e entraram no estabelecimento. Como eram um casal e já tinham 16 anos, foram encaminhados para uma terma pequena e separada das demais, onde só caberiam os dois mesmo. Hinata estava vermelhíssima, pois aquela toalha revelava muito de suas formas e Naruto não parava de olhar para ela a todo instante, impressionado com o que via... "Ela é mais formosa que a Sakura... E muito, mas muito mais desenvolvida que ela", pensava Naruto._

_Naruto foi cavalheiro deixando Hinata entrar antes, mas não adiantou nada... O volume na toalha denunciava tudo o que ele sentia no momento, deixando a jovem Hyuuga ainda mais corada... E enquanto ficavam abraçadinhos, Hinata reunia coragem para fazer o que ela queria fazer há muito tempo... Desde que viu o jovem Uzumaki pela primeira vez, queria namorá-lo, e depois de aprender as coisas da vida, se imaginou em uma dessas cenas com o louro... Pensamentos que, a todo momento, ela tentava varrer de sua mente; Mas nunca adiantou._

_Naquele momento, eles apareciam como flashes, haviam se tornado tão fortes desde que se tornara sua namorada; Naruto só a abraçava respeitosamente, mas estava louco de vontade também. Embora não fosse mais virgem, como discípulo do ero-sannin ele aprendera coisas do arco da velha! Jiraiya não era só poderoso e sábio quando interessava, mas era um catedrático em matéria de sacanagem... E todos sabemos que o nosso protagonista nunca foi uma flor de ingenuidade..._

_Foi quando Hinata achou que não resistiria mais e resolveu se entregar... Antes que alguém visse o que aconteceria, ela se levantou do lado de Naruto..._

_O que houve, Hina-chan?_

_Eu quero ver se não tem ninguém por perto... - respondeu a jovem Hyuuga totalmente rubra._

_Mas por que isso, tenshi-chan? - perguntou Naruto de forma curiosa, e sorrindo levemente._

"_Ah, você me chamou de tenshi-chan... Por isso me apaixonei por você, Naruto", pensou a kunoichi._

_Você não perde por esperar, Naruto-koi-kun... - disse ela com um poderoso sussurro, fazendo com que Naruto achasse todo aquele suspense extremamente sensual e excitante._

_Depois de ver que não havia ninguém por perto, Hinata achou uma plaquinha de 'não perturbe', e ela colocou sobre a maçaneta da porta e a fechou, a trancando em seguida._

_Ouvindo o trinco da porta sendo acionado, Naruto começou a desconfiar do que sua namorada queria... Mas só precisava de uma confirmação... E ela não tardaria a chegar. O louro observava o local... Era extremamente familiar, exceto pelo fato de ser muito menor e mais aconchegante do que as termas somente masculinas... E Hinata foi voltando. Naruto olhou para sua namorada e viu perfeitamente as formas dela , pois a toalha, encharcada do jeito que estava, delineava quase tudo o que ela poderia mostrar..._

_A kunoichi sentou-se ao lado do namorado novamente e o abraçou, mas a coragem que ela havia tomado desapareceu, então ela o abraçou novamente e ficou observando as pedras, insegura e rubra de vergonha. Naruto não tinha pressa, queria que ela tomasse a iniciativa, se era mesmo aquilo que ela queria que acontecesse no momento._

_E não tardou a acontecer: Hinata, munida de coragem novamente, e agora sabendo que não seria interrompida, apoiou seu corpo sobre o de Naruto e o beijou lenta e languidamente. O jovem Uzumaki sorriu por dentro e correspondeu ao beijo, deixando tudo por conta dela, uma vez que era melhor assim até que ela perdesse, de uma vez por todas a timidez, tão arraigada, desde os tempos de academia._

_A mesma permaneceu beijando Naruto de forma provocante... Ele teve que exercer uma força quase que heróica sobre sua libido para não começar a instigar Hinata com todos os movimentos de seu 'catálogo'... Foi quando ela, de súbito, parou._

_Naruto-kun... - começou ela com a voz lânguida e cheia de desejo – Por que você não reage? Eu sou tão pouco atraente assim?_

_Não reagi porque eu queria ver até onde você iria por vontade própria, Hina-chan. E, além do mais, você é muito, mas muito mais atraente que a Sakura... Só agora que eu pude perceber... Você sempre usou roupas demais, tenshi-chan!_

_Hinata ficou perplexa com a resposta de Naruto. Roupas demais? Claro que as roupas que ela vestia sempre ocultavam todo seu corpo, mas era simplesmente por indicação de sua mãe, onde ela dizia que a herdeira dos Hyuuga não deveria se expor. Agora seu amado lhe dizia o contrário? A dúvida da kunoichi de olhos perolados era a quem acatar: se à tradição de sua família ou ao seu amor de infância..._

_Naruto percebeu também que causou imenso embaraço à namorada e ficou preocupado..._

_Acho que eu falei demais, né, Hina-chan?_

_Não, Naruto-kun, você está certo... O que eu queria saber era a quem eu deveria ouvir..._

_Naruto compreendeu tudo o que acontecia no momento._

_Hina-chan, você deve, sim, ouvir o conjunto de seu coração e sua mente; O que eles te disserem, faça. Não dependa da minha opinião ou da de qualquer parente._

_Hinata olhou para Naruto e viu em seus olhos azuis um mar de sentimento por ela... Aquilo liberou uma parte da personalidade da kunoichi presa havia muito tempo, quando ela viu Neji ser marcado com o selo do clã Hyuuga – e que ninguém sabia que ela havia presenciado... No momento seguinte, ela começou a beijar o namorado com volúpia, descendo seus beijos para o pescoço, fazendo com o que o louro fosse ao delírio só com um arrepio..._

_Usando um instinto nunca antes percebido pela bela kunoichi de olhos perolados, ela começou a descer pelo peito trabalhado de Naruto e..._

_Naruto-kun, acho melhor irmos para a sua casa, né? - Hinata usou um tom de voz tão sexy que o louro, além de se trocar rapidamente, levou a kunoichi no colo em velocidade recorde até a casa do mesmo..._

_Os dois passaram tão rápido pela vila que os moradores somente sentiram um forte vento passando por eles, e um barulho estrondoso de porta se fechando. Ao chegarem à casa dele, os dois chegaram rapidamente no quarto, onde um vento varreu toda a bagunça para dentro de um armário... E, já mais calmos, Hinata continuou sua 'missão'._

_A mesma recomeçou os beijos; Agora Naruto acompanhou de perto toda a iniciativa da kunoichi, que o beijava de forma ardente. Descendo os beijos para o pescoço e dorso, lembrou de uma coisa que havia visto (e ficado rubra logo após ver) seu primo Neji e a namorada dele, Tenten..._

_**FLASHBACK: ON**_

_Hinata andava pela casa dos Hyuuga e, sem perceber, acabou entrando no alojamento da Bunke, quando escutou alguns barulhos estranhos. Pé ante pé, de modo quase felino, a kunoichi chegou sorrateiramente à porta do quarto de seu primo, Neji. Ali estava ele e Tenten, ambos nus, em pleno ato sexual. A morena chupava, lambia e mordiscava o membro do jovem Hyuuga, cuja expressão no rosto era de puro êxtase..._

_**FLASHBACK: OFF**_

_Do dorso, a jovem, após perpassar a lembrança, ela começou a descer para o baixo ventre, e de lá se encaminhava para o membro de Naruto. O mesmo parecia não acreditar no que via, parecia que Hinata andara estudando o que fazer... E, no momento seguinte, ela 'bancou a gulosa' e abocanhou, de uma vez, o membro ereto do jovem Uzumaki. O mesmo recebeu em seu sistema nervoso uma carga tão densa de prazer que o fez gemer audivelmente, de certa forma._

_Ela começou a movimentação de vai e vem, ora lambendo, ora mordiscando, e no final, chupando vigorosamente; Naruto estava no limite de sua razão, quase apelando para seu instinto, quando, depois de alguns minutos neste impasse, gozou loucamente na boca da namorada. Hinata pensou consigo mesma... "Então é assim que eles fazem... Interessante... Que gosto rascante"._

_Após isso, o louro pegou firmemente o corpo da jovem Hyuuga e colocou em cima da cama, pronto para usar muitos dos movimentos do 'arsenal ero' que possuía; Hinata, além de corada e envergonhada, estava pronta para tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer. Olhando para ela, ele sorriu, pois os olhinhos perolados dela brilhavam de felicidade, excitação, vergonha, medo, e tudo isso junto; Ela retribuiu o sorriso e se preparou para a melhor experiência de sua vida._

_Naruto recomeçou os beijos, e Hinata o acompanhou. Ele começou a descer da boca para o queixo, para o pescoço, e daí para os ombros; Ao chegar nos seios, e vendo exclusivamente de perto, notou que os mesmos eram bem maiores do que os da Sakura, que pareciam, perto deles, 'dois botõezinhos'; E que os mamilos estavam totalmente intumescidos; O jovem Uzumaki esticou sua língua e começou, lentamente, a lamber a auréola, perpassando pelos mamilos durinhos e escorregando pela base do seio esquerdo, e passando lentamente do esquerdo para o direito, e vice e versa._

_Hinata começava a sentir uma onda esfuziante de prazer, onde os toques, cheiros e sons e o gosto do corpo do namorado na boca da mesma se misturavam em uma sensação única... Estava sendo levada literalmente, a um estado de 'Nirvana'..._

_Naruto continuou a descer os beijos, mas continuando a brincar com os seios de Hinata com uma das mãos, até que um arrepio arrebatador partiu do local onde o jovem Uzumaki acariciava, percorrendo todo o corpo da kunoichi de forma única e com velocidade extrema..._

_O clímax foi quando o jovem shinobi chegou à parte íntima dela. Ao primeiro contato, uma onda elétrica perpassou Hinata por inteiro, fazendo-a gemer de uma forma impressionante... Ela era virgem em tudo, e os primeiros contatos estavam sendo de uma ordem nunca antes vista em qualquer lugar que se tivesse notícia._

_A intensidade durou por cerca de alguns minutos, enquanto Naruto passeava sua língua por todos os contornos da parte íntima de Hinata. Até que ela, de forma totalmente instintiva, se levantou e disse ao namorado..._

_Naruto-kun, não aguento mais... Vem agora!_

_Mesmo com toda a surpresa pela atitude da jovem Hyuuga, o jovem Uzumaki ficou mais surpreso ainda; Ela estava totalmente modificada e no clima: era a melhor experiência de sua vida._

_E Naruto ergueu Hinata com facilidade, virando-se na cama pronto para a penetração. Ela olhava para ele com uma feição de maior felicidade do mundo, e ele, no momento seguinte, iniciou a movimentação._

_Em um primeiro momento, ela sentiu um pouco de dor; Claro, era sua virgindade sendo rompida, mas no momento seguinte, com o aumento da velocidade da movimentação, ela pode experimentar algo que nunca havia sentido: prazer sexual. Ela começou a sentir tudo ao seu redor, seus sentidos pareceram se abrir ao infinito; Ela podia sentir tudo, inclusive a circulação sanguínea dentro do membro de Naruto._

_O jovem Uzumaki aumentou a velocidade da movimentação e Hinata foi à loucura, mais uma vez... Foi quando ambos não aguentariam mais e chegaram ao êxtase juntos. Mas parecia que Naruto queria mais. Hinata percebeu isso rapidamente e empinou-se de quatro para ele, olhando-o sensual e provocantemente . O mesmo entendeu rapidamente e começou a penetração anal, dando mais prazer à jovem de olhos perolados._

_Ao final do ato consumado, ela estava abraçadinha à ele, com sua cabeça repousada no peito do shinobi que amava. Não havia momento mais feliz em sua vida._


	7. 6 Despeito ou Respeito?

_No dia seguinte, os rumores de Naruto e Hinata estarem juntos oficialmente já correram o vilarejo todo... E os dois, alheios ao que aconteceu, acordavam lentamente, e, em meio às carícias, tomavam seu café sossegados. Neste momento, o boato chegou aos ouvidos de Sakura, e a mesma custou a acreditar. Era Ino quem lhe dava a notícia._

_Mas eu estou lhe dizendo, Sakura, os dois foram vistos juntos entrando na casa dos Hyuuga! E, depois soube pelo Neji que ele foi pedir a mão dela para Hiashi-sama!_

_A jovem de róseos cabelos custava a acreditar nisto. Como um garoto, que até bem pouco tempo atrás era simplesmente vidrado nela poderia estar com outra? Como algo que começou tão despretensiosamente pôde evoluir tão rápido? E a loura, vendo as feições da amiga, resolveu continuar a alfinetar, pois o que ela gostava era de provocar._

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... Está perdendo o jeito! Parece que eu julguei mal o Naruto. Ele se mostrou muito inteligente! Vendo que a pessoa que ele gostava não dava a mínima para ele, resolveu esquecer o sentimento e correr atrás de quem gostasse dele, e Hinata estava bem ali! - e gargalhou de forma debochada._

_Ino, sua porca, me deixa em paz! Eu estou até feliz pelos dois, o Naruto nunca fez o meu tipo, desde pequeno! Você esqueceu que eu sempre gostei do Sasuke? Mas agora ele se mostra tão idiota... Se quiser, pode ficar com ele! - Sakura utilizou o final para alfinetar a rival, afinal de contas, desde os doze anos elas sempre disputavam quem iria ficar com o jovem Uchiha._

_Eu, hein? Prefiro até o Chouji ao Sasuke hoje em dia! Você viu como ele tá acabado, e como o Naruto se transformou naquele deus grego? Ah, se eu tivesse pensado melhor quando era pequena... Poderia estar até com o Shikamaru, mas ele acabou ficando com aquela kunoichi da areia, a Temari..._

_É, eu vi... Mas isso já tava na cara, Ino, os dois ficaram muito juntos depois do incidente onde o Sasuke deixou Konoha, você não lembra?_

_Não, não me lembrava... Mas você tem razão... Desde quando se tornou observadora, Testa de Marquise? - e a loura riu um bocado depois de dizer isso._

_E as duas riram um bocado. Era a velha rivalidade dando mostras de que não estava morta ainda. Mas nos últimos anos ela se mostrou diferente, pois cada kunoichi seguiu seu caminho... Sakura havia se tornado a chefe do Corpo Médico da Folha, estando no mesmo nível de Tsunade, sua mestra; E Ino, seguindo os passos de sua família, havia se tornado uma ANBU, especialista em espionagem, graças à herança da mesma..._

_E, enquanto riam, um pensamento sombrio se passou na mente de Sakura. Ela se via torturando Hinata para ela deixar Naruto em paz... Depois, ao se recompor, ela sacudiu suas madeixas rosas e afastou o pensamento de sua cabeça. "Eu, junto do Naruto? A Ino me fez viajar pra caramba... Tenho que parar com isso..."._

_Mas aquilo não saiu da cabeça dela, mesmo depois de Ino ter ido ao encontro de seus companheiros de time: Shikamaru, chefe da Inteligência de Konoha e Chouji, líder da Construção Civil do vilarejo, pois , com sua força fora do comum, ele conseguia ser mais eficiente do que qualquer um. E ela? O que sobrou de seu time, antigamente liderado pelo Kakashi? Sasuke preso e Naruto agora junto de Hinata, que não fazia mais missões junto de Kiba e Shino..._

"_O que estou pensando? Será que eu estou sentindo algo pelo Naruto? Será que eu estou sofrendo de despeito?", pensou a kunoichi, se auto-analisando. Aquilo que soube lhe tomara verdadeiramente os pensamentos... Até que resolveu colocar tudo aquilo em pratos limpos, falar com os dois. Afinal de contas, ela percebeu que o sentimento pelo louro era verídico._

_E Sakura, decidida como sempre, resolveu ir atrás disso o mais rápido o possível. Foi até à casa do louro, e bateu à porta, mas quem atendeu foi Hinata, vestida com uma das camisetas do jovem Uzumaki, o que piorou a situação. O jeito que a jovem Hyuuga estava trajada simplesmente denunciava o acontecido e as marcas nas pernas dela eram evidentes._

_Ela foi entrando sem pedir licença, e vendo Naruto somente de bermuda, com seu torso nu, sorrindo 'de orelha a orelha', já matou o que aconteceu._

_Naruto, precisamos conversar. - disse ela de forma gélida._

_Pensando que era algo sério, ele ficou tenso._

_O que houve, Sakura?_

_Ela pigarreou, indicando que o assunto era entre eles, e Hinata estava atrás dela._

_Hina-koi-chan, será que você pode nos deixar a sós um momento? Acho que é algo particular..._

_Tudo bem, tenshi-kun. Eu vou arrumar nosso ninho de amor. - disse ela, toda contente._

_Após Hinata subir, Sakura começou._

_Então é verdade o que aconteceu, você finalmente assumiu a Hinata._

_Ah, era isso... Sakura, você não percebeu que eu não sinto mais nada por você? Agora que o Sasuke está de volta, porque você não tenta esquecer ele e a mim e vai atrás de um novo amor? - perguntou ele de forma fraternal._

_Porque só agora percebi, de verdade, o que eu sinto por você, Naruto. Depois que a Ino me contou, que você foi pedir ao Hiashi-sama, eu dei de ombros no primeiro instante, mas depois algo dentro de mim foi crescendo, e se apoderou de mim: o ciúmes. Larga a Hinata e fica comigo, Naruto!_

_Naruto ficou perplexo pelo que ouviu da companheira de time. Como ela poderia mentir tanto para si mesma, colocando sentimentos que nunca sentiu na vida?_

_Sakura, eu não vou deixar Hinata por três simples motivos: Um, eu a amo agora. Dois, porque você não pára de mentir para si mesma. E Três: justo agora, que eu me acertei com ela você vem perceber alguma coisa por mim? Pára de ser hipócrita!_

_A jovem Haruno não sabia o que era pior: se eram as palavras que acabara de ouvir de Naruto ou o tom gélido com que ele falava com ela; Nem parecia que ele nutrira alguma coisa por ela no passado..._

_Mas Naruto..._

_Se não tiver nada de realmente importante pra me dizer, eu vou pedir pra você se retirar. Eu e Hinata estamos planejando muitas coisas pra fazer juntos daqui pra diante._

_Mais uma vez, Sakura ficou perplexa. Naruto, firme assim? Desde quando? Parecia que não era só em Hinata que se operavam mudanças, era nele também... E para pior. Agora ela se encontrava sozinha, mais sozinha do que jamais percebeu a si mesma na vida._

_Mas não me entenda mal – disse ele, corrigindo o mal estar que sentiu ela passar – É que justo agora você vem fazer isso, Sakura. Nós continuaremos amigos, mesmo eu junto com Hinata serei sempre seu irmão._

_Foi aí que o despeito doeu mais: "Irmão? Ele pensa ser meu Irmão? Acho que eu errei em vir aqui... Vou embora." pensou ela._

_Sakura se despediu com um aceno e saiu da casa do louro, chorando algumas passadas após. Hinata desceu, sem saber de nada, e perguntou a Naruto o que aconteceu, e não querendo esconder nada dela, contou tudo o que aconteceu... E ela ficou feliz pela fidelidade que ele mostrou mesmo sem estar perto dela, e o beijou como agradecimento._

_Sabia que eu te amo, tenshi-kun?_

_Eu também te amo, Hina-chan._

_Um pouco longe dali, na antiga área de treinamento da equipe 7, Sakura chorava profusamente. Como Naruto pudera rejeitá-la daquele jeito? Será que ela fizera tanto mal assim a ele para receber tal tratamento? Ou não previu que Sasuke seria vingador até o final de sua vida e nunca daria bola para ela, e sua atenção havia sido direcionada para a pessoa errada?_

_Foi quando ela escutou um farfalhar de folhas... Alguém havia entrado naquela área e ela estava totalmente desarmada. A única coisa que ela tinha era simplesmente sua habilidade ninja... E, apareceram, do nada, três shinobi, todos de Kirigakure no Sato._

_Quem são vocês? - pergunta Sakura assustada._

_Eles não falaram nada..._


	8. 7 Reminiscências

_Os três shinobi somente olhavam para ela, como se somente a observassem. O rosto de Sakura estava inchado por causa do choro, fato que a kunoichi de róseas madeixas tentou aplacar, em vão. Vendo que a atitude dos três era pacífica, nenhum deles portava armas ou se prostrava em pose de luta, apenas olhando para a mesma com curiosidade, ela endireitou-se perante a eles._

_Desculpe interromper – disse o único homem do trio – você poderia nos ajudar a achar a Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade?_

_Sobre o que seria? - perguntou ela desconfiada._

_Um incidente ocorrido com nossos vizinhos, e de acordo com nossas investigações, é referente a uma kunoichi de Konoha, sequestrada há muito tempo pelo líder da Akatsuki._

_Sakura ficou perplexa. Como uma kunoichi da Folha poderia se associar ao traste do Uchiha Sousuke, mesmo depois de sequestrada? Era um assunto para Tsunade mesmo._

_Tudo bem. Desculpem o interrogatório, eu sou pupila dela, venham comigo que eu os levarei até ela._

_Obrigado – disse a kunoichi de cabelos róseos – é preciso que tomemos uma providência rapidamente... Ela é muito poderosa..._

_Sakura os levou ao escritório da Hokage, onde a mesma despachava alguns documentos... A sannin odiava aqueles trabalhos... Mas desta vez ela era ajudada por Jiraiya. Vendo o tumulto que se iniciava ao ver a entrada de sua pupila e três ninja da Névoa, ela se empertigou na cadeira e esperou que eles entrassem, o que não tardou a acontecer._

_Os três fizeram uma reverência à loura e, com um educado cumprimento, se sentaram._

_Bom dia, sra, Hokage. Nós somos shinobi da aldeia da névoa. Meu nome é Suiryuu Seishirou, e estas são minha irmã – apontando para a morena – Suiryuu Hikari e esta – apontando para a kunoichi de cabelos lilases – é minha esposa, Suiryuu Emi._

_Prazer em conhecê-los, só tenho pesar que seja em tais circunstâncias... Esta que acompanhou vocês é minha pupila, Haruno Sakura, chefe do corpo médico de nossa aldeia, este é Oosama Jiraiya, sannin como eu, e esta – apontando a assistente que acabara de entrar – é minha assistente, Iryou Shizune. Vamos agora ao motivo atribulado da vinda de vocês a Konoha._

_Conforme informei à sua assistente, Tsunade-sama, estão acontecendo alguns ataques em algumas de nossas ilhas vizinhas, e conforme as investigações de nossos ANBU, foram causadas por uma kunoichi da Folha que foi sequestrada pelo líder da extinta Akatsuki, parece que a mesma foi vítima de um genjutsu de lavagem cerebral... Ela só lembra da missão a que foi atribuída, e de um nome falso que foi dado a ela._

_Vocês possuem uma foto desta kunoichi? - perguntou Sakura._

_Sim, aqui está. – disse Emi._

_Ao pegar a foto, Sakura franziu o cenho._

_Sensei, não faço idéia de quem seja. - disse a jovem Haruno._

_Deixe eu ver, Sakura. - disse a loura, estendendo a mão. Mas, ao ver a face da kunoichi em questão, não acreditou no que seus olhos lhe mostravam._

_Todos se impressionaram com a feição demonstrada por Tsunade..._

_Ai-chan, deixe eu ver a foto. - disse Jiraiya._

_É ela, koi-kun, é ela! - exclamou Tsunade totalmente perplexa._

_Jiraiya olhou para a foto e também fez a mesma expressão... O casal sannin conhecia a kunoichi muito bem..._

_Tem razão, Tsunade, é ela... Mas como? Fiquei sabendo que ela havia morrido na luta contra a Raposa de Nove Caudas!_

_Eu também pensei... Caramba... Esta época é a das revelações... - disse Tsunade._

_Seishirou limpou a garganta._

_Por favor, Tsunade-sama, de quem se trata? - perguntou o shinobi aflito._

_Calma, Seishirou-san, preciso tomar algumas providências, e principalmente, montar um time de resgate, e o líder já está até definido. Shizune!_

_Sim, Tsunade-sama?_

_Vá chamar Shino, Hinata e Naruto._

_Sim, agora mesmo! - e Shizune some em meio a fumaça._

_Sakura, você também vai fazer parte desta missão, ok?_

_Hai sensei, mas quem é ela? - perguntou a jovem Haruno aflita também._

_Calma, deixe o restante do time chegar. Quem vai chefiar vai ser o Naruto. É imperativo que seja ele._

_Sakura e os ninja da névoa não entenderam nada, mas Jiraiya entendeu perfeitamente._

_Enquanto isso, na casa de Naruto, Shizune chegava já batendo na porta. Resolveu ir primeiro atrás dos dois, uma vez que estavam juntos; Depois iriam atrás de Shino. Hinata atendeu prontamente, deixando a assistente da Hokage entrar._

_Naruto, Hinata, vocês tem uma missão para realizar, os detalhes vocês conhecerão na sala da Tsunade-sama. Mas primeiro, precisamos buscar Aburame Shino._

_Shino? O que a Tsunade-baa-chan quer com isso? Aaaaaaaaaaah, ela nunca revela nada pelos outros... - diz Naruto com uma irritação cômica._

_Hai, Shizune-san. Vamos nos trocar, tenshi-kun? - questionou Hinata._

_Hai, Hina-chan... Mas eu vou ter que me controlar para não te atacar, hehe... - disse Naruto de forma ero._

_Isso não é hora pra essas coisas, Naruto-kun, depois... Vamos, temos uma missão para realizar._

_E os dois sobem, se arrumam rapidamente e vão buscar Shino, que já estava pronto, e treinando. Alguns minutos depois, o quarteto já se dirigia ao escritório da Hokage: Naruto e Hinata, abraçados; Shino de forma tácita, e Shizune assobiando alguma melodia perdida..._

_Ao chegarem (e de forma rápida), Sakura olhou tristemente para o jovem Uzumaki, que chegava abraçado à namorada... E, depois das apresentações (Naruto simpatizou muito com Seishirou), Tsunade se preparou._

_Agora que todos estão presentes, vou lhes contar o motivo da missão. Vocês partirão em resgate de uma de nossas kunoichi há muito desaparecida, na verdade desaparecida desde pouco tempo depois do ataque da Raposa de Nove Caudas._

_E quem é, Tsunade-baa-chan? - perguntou Naruto inocentemente. Jiraiya e Tsunade se entreolharam após isso._

_O que tá acontecendo? Falem logo! - disse Naruto já irritado. Hinata o abraçou._

_É Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto. Sua mãe._

_Todos os presentes ficaram perplexos, mas Naruto estancou de tal forma que foi preciso Hinata acariciar seus cabelos para ele começar a voltar a si._

_Mama-chan? - perguntou Naruto de forma quase infantil._

_Isso mesmo, Naruto. Sua mãe. É preciso resgatá-la para que possamos reverter o genjutsu ao qual ela foi submetida. Embora Uchiha Sousuke tenha morrido (e que ironia, pelas suas mãos, Naruto), seu genjutsu de alguma forma se perpetuou... Temos que desfazer isso. Ela é uma excelente shinobi, e teve parte de sua vida apagada sem motivo..._

_Naruto baixou a cabeça e uma sombra pairou sobre seus olhos... Tudo o que ele passou em sua vida poderia ter sido evitado se o idiota não houvesse sequestrado sua mãe... Era uma maneira de resgatar uma parte de seu passado que era desconhecida até para ele..._


	9. 8 Em Busca do Passado

_No momento seguinte, os sete shinobi saem do escritório da Hokage em direção à ilha norte do País da Água. Todos cumprimentam Naruto enquanto ele passa... Claro, ele havia se tornado o salvador do vilarejo e do mundo ninja... E Hinata começava a ser olhava como a mulher de um grande shinobi e também uma grande kunoichi..._

_Sakura olha aquele casal sendo parado nas ruas de Konoha e fica com ciúmes. "Como eu não percebi antes quem estava do meu lado?", pensa a kunoichi de róseos cabelos, e Hikari percebe alguma coisa na feição da mesma, uma vez que Seishirou e Emi estavam de namorinhos._

_Ela resolveu perguntar particularmente depois que saíssem do vilarejo, pois achava que ela não deveria estar bem, e a Hokage a mandou em uma missão especial... Será que ela seria capaz? Poderia ser a chefe do corpo médico de Konoha, mas abalada assim ela conseguiria agir?_

_O grupo de sete shinobi chegava até a parte sudeste de Konoha, onde poderiam passar a fronteira com o país da Península (nota: sem criatividade. Não culpem o autor), e assim partir, primeiramente, para o País da Água. A viagem pelas águas demorou menos do que se esperava, afinal de contas, haviam três especialistas em Suiton na embarcação._

_Ao chegar no País da Água, o grupo se hospedou em Kirigakure no Sato primeiramente, para poder se equipar de forma adequada. Afinal, os três shinobi conheciam o terreno como ninguém. Todos olhavam para Naruto e Hinata com certa curiosidade, pois chegou até eles a luta contra Sousuke, e eles ficaram sabendo quem salvou o mundo shinobi daquele traste._

_Os sete foram falar com a Mizukage, que providenciou aposentos a todos, em separado. Como Seishirou, Emi e Hikari já possuíam moradia, cada um ia para sua casa (no caso de Seishirou e Emi iriam para a casa deles). Naruto, Hinata e Sakura foram colocados em um prédio grande ao lado da casa de Seishirou e Emi, divididos respectivamente em dois quartos: Naruto e Hinata em um deles, Sakura sozinha em outro._

_Ao passar pela rua de volta, todos olhavam novamente para os sete, mas havia um grupo de jounin que ficou olhando interessado para Sakura. Sua pele branca, seus róseos cabelos, todas suas formas... Ela sequer percebeu que estava sendo observada, pois sua mente estava longe, longe demais para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor._

_No momento, eles não puderam fazer nada, pois a fama de Naruto se estendeu muito longe, desde que ele conseguira derrotar Pein e Sousuke, que todos pensavam ser Madara... Mas planejavam pegar a kunoichi depois, quando ela estivesse sozinha. E isso não tardaria a acontecer, pois ela resolvera ver o pôr-do-sol de Kiri, uma vez que amava ver o fenômeno de cima do monte Hokage em Konoha._

_Sobre uma montanha alta, Sakura assistia ao resplendor do pôr-do-sol, fechando os olhos por um pequenino instante... Foi quando os jounins resolveram atacar._

_Olá, gracinha... Te vimos na cidade e sabemos que veio de Konoha... Que tal nos fazer companhia em uma brincadeirinha gostosa?_

_Quem são vocês? Não quero nada que venha de quem eu não conheço! Saiam de perto se não querem o pior pra vocês!_

_Hum, a gatinha é valente... Mas vamos ver se ela continua assim depois de nosso jutsu... **Kanashibari no Jutsu!**_

_Esse jutsu não me afeta! Mas o que tá acontecendo? Vocês estão lançando ele emanando chakra? Como? Não consigo mais controlar o meu corpo!_

_Ao dizer isso, Sakura sentiu que eles usaram o jutsu de forma inovadora, e todos ao mesmo tempo. O efeito acabou sendo quintuplicado... E ela caiu como se fosse uma marionete que acabara de ter suas cordas cortadas... Mas ela podia sentir tudo, e sentiu quando eles a pegaram e a colocaram como um saco velho nas costas..._

_E, em alta velocidade, partiram para uma cabana perto dali. Ninguém comum sabia da existência dela, e Sakura, por sua guarda baixa, chorava muito, empapando as costas do shinobi que a carregava._

_Ao sentir suas costas molhadas, o shinobi deu uma ombrada no estômago de Sakura, que sentiu e chorou mais um pouco... Como aquilo tudo poderia estar acontecendo?_

_Enquanto isso, na cidade, Naruto sentiu um aperto. Olhou para o lado, e viu Hinata segura, e aninhada em seus braços. Mas e Sakura? O louro cutucou a namorada, disse que queria ver se a kunoichi Haruno estava bem, porque ele tava com um mau pressentimento... Ela viu que nos olhos azuis dele havia uma preocupação de irmão, e ela não sentiu ciúmes daquele sentimento, uma vez que ela sentia a mesma coisa por Shino e Kiba... E partiu junto com ele ao quarto da kunoichi de róseos cabelos._

_Enquanto isso, na cabana incrustada no seio da floresta, eles já começavam a brutalidade. Sakura havia sido amarrada em uma cama velha... Embora ela não pudesse se mexer, eles colocaram cordas amarradas em seus tornozelos e em seus pulsos, e as mesmas induziam uma certa carga elétrica no sistema nervoso da kunoichi que a impedia de se mexer, mas fazia com que ela sentisse tudo..._

_Eles rasgavam as roupas da kunoichi, deixando-a, a um primeiro momento, somente com suas roupas íntimas. Ela usava um sutiã todo rendado, branco, combinando com sua pele branca. A calcinha era do mesmo tecido, e era minúscula, tendo mais panos somente onde interessava._

_Dois dos cinco jounins haviam ido embora depois da captura, pois só queriam um pouco de ação, e conseguiram. Restavam três, e os mesmos estavam ávidos pelo corpo da jovem Haruno. O corpo dela havia ficado muito parecido com o de Tsunade, mas com a óbvia diferença de não possuir seios grandes. Eles haviam atingido um tamanho médio, já causando a cobiça dos homens em questão._

_Dois dos três pareciam hipnotizados por ter conseguido capturar uma kunoichi formosa de Konoha tão facilmente, eles haviam treinado muito com as aldeãs de Kiri, e conseguiam facilmente... Mas eles lembraram que ela estava de guarda baixa, e isso foi determinante para o sucesso. Mas isso não importava no momento, agora era a hora da diversão._

_Um deles tomou a coragem devida e começou a tirar as roupas íntimas de Sakura, revelando o que antes estava escondido. Louco pelo que viu, se debruça no corpo amarrado da kunoichi e começa a sugar seus seios, onde ela reclama..._

_Não faça isso! Se eu puder me libertar, você é um shinobi morto!_

_Por isso mesmo que você está assim, gostosa... Pra nos dar mais liberdade... - disse um dos que estava ao longe, e que resolveu aparecer._

_O segundo já chegou diretamente na parte íntima de Sakura, que esbravejou, mas só podia falar, e não se mexer; As lágrimas caíam abundantemente, enquanto o terceiro resolveu pensar e ir vigiar._

_Vocês aí, quero que venham me render depois pra que eu possa aproveitar!_

_Certo, valeu maninho!_

_E ele se vai. Os outros dois continuaram chupando Sakura, que só conseguia chorar no momento seguinte._

_Enquanto isso, Naruto e Hinata já sabiam que a jovem Haruno não se encontrava em seu quarto, e correram atrás de Seishirou e Emi para pedir ajuda, afinal de contas, eles conheciam o território. Mais que depressa eles aceitaram, e os quatro partiram atrás dela. O casal Suiryuu fazia uma leve idéia de onde ela poderia estar e quem eram seus raptores, mas não podiam provar... Mas era esse o primeiro lugar em que eles iriam procurar._

_Na cabana, Sakura já era chupada de todas as formas possíveis pelos dois shinobi, e um deles já partia para a ignorância. Já puxava seu membro, e a jovem kunoichi, assustada com o que viria, começou a gritar, e o segundo lançou um jutsu que ela ficou totalmente afônica, restando-lhe apenas chorar mais e mais._

_Foi quando o shinobi inseriu seu membro na parte íntima de Sakura. Ela se sentiu invadida, estava totalmente tensa, e ele adorou, pois com isso ela ficara mais 'apertadinha'... Por entre os lábios corria um fino filete de sangue... Era a virgindade dela indo embora. Vendo que o amigo tivera uma boa idéia, virou os dois de lado e inseriu seu membro no ânus de Sakura..._

_Outra vez ela grita sem que ninguém conseguisse ouvi-la..._

_Enquanto isso, o terceiro shinobi escuta alguém se aproximando... Quando ele se prepara para avisar os dois, é abatido silenciosamente. Naruto já estava em modo Sennin e deixou o vigilante desacordado em poucos segundos. Ele sequer viu o que o atingiu. Hinata chegou depois, amarrando o vigilante, enquanto Seishirou e Emi entram atrás do louro._

_A cena que os três shinobi viram era dantesca. Sakura era penetrada na frente e atrás, estava amarrada, suada e seu travesseiro estava empapado nas lágrimas... Quando ela conseguiu, por uma fração de segundo, ver que Naruto estava ali para salvá-la, desmaiou quase que instantaneamente..._

_O momento seguinte fez os dois perceberem que estavam tratando com o filho do relâmpago amarelo de Konoha... Eles sofreram muito em frações de segundo... Em um, estavam deflorando Sakura. No outro, estavam amarrados, amordaçados e sendo espancados por um Naruto completamente furioso..._

_Como... Vocês... Puderam... Fazer... Isso... Com... A minha... Irmã? - e a cada palavra pronunciada era pontuada com um soco, um chute, uma sequência... Quando ele terminou, eles estavam sangrando dos pés à cabeça, e o casal Suiryuu já havia libertado Sakura._

_Ela estava desmaiada, nua, com muitos hematomas, e suas roupas destroçadas... Hinata limpou o que seria os vestígios do ato e a cobriu com sua capa, deixando para que Seishirou a pegasse no colo._

_Naruto levantou-se, olhou para o semblante da irmã de vilarejo, vendo que ela sabia que ele viera salvá-la... _

_Vamos levá-la para o corpo médico de Kiri, agora... - disse Emi._

_E imediatamente eles saem daquela cabana imunda... Mas, antes de Emi partir também, ela lança um jutsu feroz de água onde destrói completamente a cabana..._

"_Para que não aconteça mais nada aqui", pensa ela, e parte correndo._

_Chegando em Kiri, correram para o corpo médico, onde Sakura foi atendida prontamente, e a Mizukage já soubera do ocorrido e aparecera lá também, rapidamente... Todos aguardavam ansiosamente no saguão a resposta do medi-nin... Naruto estava completamente transtornado, sendo amparado por Hinata, que acariciava sua cabeça..._

"_Não fique assim, Naruto-kun, ela vai ficar bem", dizia Hinata, mas ele parecia não ouvir... Até que o medi-nin chegou e disse que ela estava bem, só havia sido desvirginada... Em dois lugares... Mas nada de mais... O maior estrago seria mental... E ela estava somente dormindo._


	10. 9 O Reencontro e o Real Desabrochar

_No momento seguinte, os sete shinobi saem do escritório da Hokage em direção à ilha norte do País da Água. Todos cumprimentam Naruto enquanto ele passa... Claro, ele havia se tornado o salvador do vilarejo e do mundo ninja... E Hinata começava a ser olhava como a mulher de um grande shinobi e também uma grande kunoichi..._

_Sakura olha aquele casal sendo parado nas ruas de Konoha e fica com ciúmes. "Como eu não percebi antes quem estava do meu lado?", pensa a kunoichi de róseos cabelos, e Hikari percebe alguma coisa na feição da mesma, uma vez que Seishirou e Emi estavam de namorinhos._

_Ela resolveu perguntar particularmente depois que saíssem do vilarejo, pois achava que ela não deveria estar bem, e a Hokage a mandou em uma missão especial... Será que ela seria capaz? Poderia ser a chefe do corpo médico de Konoha, mas abalada assim ela conseguiria agir?_

_O grupo de sete shinobi chegava até a parte sudeste de Konoha, onde poderiam passar a fronteira com o país da Península (nota: sem criatividade. Não culpem o autor), e assim partir, primeiramente, para o País da Água. A viagem pelas águas demorou menos do que se esperava, afinal de contas, haviam três especialistas em Suiton na embarcação._

_Ao chegar no País da Água, o grupo se hospedou em Kirigakure no Sato primeiramente, para poder se equipar de forma adequada. Afinal, os três shinobi conheciam o terreno como ninguém. Todos olhavam para Naruto e Hinata com certa curiosidade, pois chegou até eles a luta contra Sousuke, e eles ficaram sabendo quem salvou o mundo shinobi daquele traste._

_Os sete foram falar com a Mizukage, que providenciou aposentos a todos, em separado. Como Seishirou, Emi e Hikari já possuíam moradia, cada um ia para sua casa (no caso de Seishirou e Emi iriam para a casa deles). Naruto, Hinata e Sakura foram colocados em um prédio grande ao lado da casa de Seishirou e Emi, divididos respectivamente em dois quartos: Naruto e Hinata em um deles, Sakura sozinha em outro._

_Ao passar pela rua de volta, todos olhavam novamente para os sete, mas havia um grupo de jounin que ficou olhando interessado para Sakura. Sua pele branca, seus róseos cabelos, todas suas formas... Ela sequer percebeu que estava sendo observada, pois sua mente estava longe, longe demais para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor._

_No momento, eles não puderam fazer nada, pois a fama de Naruto se estendeu muito longe, desde que ele conseguira derrotar Pein e Sousuke, que todos pensavam ser Madara... Mas planejavam pegar a kunoichi depois, quando ela estivesse sozinha. E isso não tardaria a acontecer, pois ela resolvera ver o pôr-do-sol de Kiri, uma vez que amava ver o fenômeno de cima do monte Hokage em Konoha._

_Sobre uma montanha alta, Sakura assistia ao resplendor do pôr-do-sol, fechando os olhos por um pequenino instante... Foi quando os jounins resolveram atacar._

_Olá, gracinha... Te vimos na cidade e sabemos que veio de Konoha... Que tal nos fazer companhia em uma brincadeirinha gostosa?_

_Quem são vocês? Não quero nada que venha de quem eu não conheço! Saiam de perto se não querem o pior pra vocês!_

_Hum, a gatinha é valente... Mas vamos ver se ela continua assim depois de nosso jutsu... **Kanashibari no Jutsu!**_

_Esse jutsu não me afeta! Mas o que tá acontecendo? Vocês estão lançando ele emanando chakra? Como? Não consigo mais controlar o meu corpo!_

_Ao dizer isso, Sakura sentiu que eles usaram o jutsu de forma inovadora, e todos ao mesmo tempo. O efeito acabou sendo quintuplicado... E ela caiu como se fosse uma marionete que acabara de ter suas cordas cortadas... Mas ela podia sentir tudo, e sentiu quando eles a pegaram e a colocaram como um saco velho nas costas..._

_E, em alta velocidade, partiram para uma cabana perto dali. Ninguém comum sabia da existência dela, e Sakura, por sua guarda baixa, chorava muito, empapando as costas do shinobi que a carregava._

_Ao sentir suas costas molhadas, o shinobi deu uma ombrada no estômago de Sakura, que sentiu e chorou mais um pouco... Como aquilo tudo poderia estar acontecendo?_

_Enquanto isso, na cidade, Naruto sentiu um aperto. Olhou para o lado, e viu Hinata segura, e aninhada em seus braços. Mas e Sakura? O louro cutucou a namorada, disse que queria ver se a kunoichi Haruno estava bem, porque ele tava com um mau pressentimento... Ela viu que nos olhos azuis dele havia uma preocupação de irmão, e ela não sentiu ciúmes daquele sentimento, uma vez que ela sentia a mesma coisa por Shino e Kiba... E partiu junto com ele ao quarto da kunoichi de róseos cabelos._

_Enquanto isso, na cabana incrustada no seio da floresta, eles já começavam a brutalidade. Sakura havia sido amarrada em uma cama velha... Embora ela não pudesse se mexer, eles colocaram cordas amarradas em seus tornozelos e em seus pulsos, e as mesmas induziam uma certa carga elétrica no sistema nervoso da kunoichi que a impedia de se mexer, mas fazia com que ela sentisse tudo..._

_Eles rasgavam as roupas da kunoichi, deixando-a, a um primeiro momento, somente com suas roupas íntimas. Ela usava um sutiã todo rendado, branco, combinando com sua pele branca. A calcinha era do mesmo tecido, e era minúscula, tendo mais panos somente onde interessava._

_Dois dos cinco jounins haviam ido embora depois da captura, pois só queriam um pouco de ação, e conseguiram. Restavam três, e os mesmos estavam ávidos pelo corpo da jovem Haruno. O corpo dela havia ficado muito parecido com o de Tsunade, mas com a óbvia diferença de não possuir seios grandes. Eles haviam atingido um tamanho médio, já causando a cobiça dos homens em questão._

_Dois dos três pareciam hipnotizados por ter conseguido capturar uma kunoichi formosa de Konoha tão facilmente, eles haviam treinado muito com as aldeãs de Kiri, e conseguiam facilmente... Mas eles lembraram que ela estava de guarda baixa, e isso foi determinante para o sucesso. Mas isso não importava no momento, agora era a hora da diversão._

_Um deles tomou a coragem devida e começou a tirar as roupas íntimas de Sakura, revelando o que antes estava escondido. Louco pelo que viu, se debruça no corpo amarrado da kunoichi e começa a sugar seus seios, onde ela reclama..._

_Não faça isso! Se eu puder me libertar, você é um shinobi morto!_

_Por isso mesmo que você está assim, gostosa... Pra nos dar mais liberdade... - disse um dos que estava ao longe, e que resolveu aparecer._

_O segundo já chegou diretamente na parte íntima de Sakura, que esbravejou, mas só podia falar, e não se mexer; As lágrimas caíam abundantemente, enquanto o terceiro resolveu pensar e ir vigiar._

_Vocês aí, quero que venham me render depois pra que eu possa aproveitar!_

_Certo, valeu maninho!_

_E ele se vai. Os outros dois continuaram chupando Sakura, que só conseguia chorar no momento seguinte._

_Enquanto isso, Naruto e Hinata já sabiam que a jovem Haruno não se encontrava em seu quarto, e correram atrás de Seishirou e Emi para pedir ajuda, afinal de contas, eles conheciam o território. Mais que depressa eles aceitaram, e os quatro partiram atrás dela. O casal Suiryuu fazia uma leve idéia de onde ela poderia estar e quem eram seus raptores, mas não podiam provar... Mas era esse o primeiro lugar em que eles iriam procurar._

_Na cabana, Sakura já era chupada de todas as formas possíveis pelos dois shinobi, e um deles já partia para a ignorância. Já puxava seu membro, e a jovem kunoichi, assustada com o que viria, começou a gritar, e o segundo lançou um jutsu que ela ficou totalmente afônica, restando-lhe apenas chorar mais e mais._

_Foi quando o shinobi inseriu seu membro na parte íntima de Sakura. Ela se sentiu invadida, estava totalmente tensa, e ele adorou, pois com isso ela ficara mais 'apertadinha'... Por entre os lábios corria um fino filete de sangue... Era a virgindade dela indo embora. Vendo que o amigo tivera uma boa idéia, virou os dois de lado e inseriu seu membro no ânus de Sakura..._

_Outra vez ela grita sem que ninguém conseguisse ouvi-la..._

_Enquanto isso, o terceiro shinobi escuta alguém se aproximando... Quando ele se prepara para avisar os dois, é abatido silenciosamente. Naruto já estava em modo Sennin e deixou o vigilante desacordado em poucos segundos. Ele sequer viu o que o atingiu. Hinata chegou depois, amarrando o vigilante, enquanto Seishirou e Emi entram atrás do louro._

_A cena que os três shinobi viram era dantesca. Sakura era penetrada na frente e atrás, estava amarrada, suada e seu travesseiro estava empapado nas lágrimas... Quando ela conseguiu, por uma fração de segundo, ver que Naruto estava ali para salvá-la, desmaiou quase que instantaneamente..._

_O momento seguinte fez os dois perceberem que estavam tratando com o filho do relâmpago amarelo de Konoha... Eles sofreram muito em frações de segundo... Em um, estavam deflorando Sakura. No outro, estavam amarrados, amordaçados e sendo espancados por um Naruto completamente furioso..._

_Como... Vocês... Puderam... Fazer... Isso... Com... A minha... Irmã? - e a cada palavra pronunciada era pontuada com um soco, um chute, uma sequência... Quando ele terminou, eles estavam sangrando dos pés à cabeça, e o casal Suiryuu já havia libertado Sakura._

_Ela estava desmaiada, nua, com muitos hematomas, e suas roupas destroçadas... Hinata limpou o que seria os vestígios do ato e a cobriu com sua capa, deixando para que Seishirou a pegasse no colo._

_Naruto levantou-se, olhou para o semblante da irmã de vilarejo, vendo que ela sabia que ele viera salvá-la... _

_Vamos levá-la para o corpo médico de Kiri, agora... - disse Emi._

_E imediatamente eles saem daquela cabana imunda... Mas, antes de Emi partir também, ela lança um jutsu feroz de água onde destrói completamente a cabana..._

"_Para que não aconteça mais nada aqui", pensa ela, e parte correndo._

_Chegando em Kiri, correram para o corpo médico, onde Sakura foi atendida prontamente, e a Mizukage já soubera do ocorrido e aparecera lá também, rapidamente... Todos aguardavam ansiosamente no saguão a resposta do medi-nin... Naruto estava completamente transtornado, sendo amparado por Hinata, que acariciava sua cabeça..._

"_Não fique assim, Naruto-kun, ela vai ficar bem", dizia Hinata, mas ele parecia não ouvir... Até que o medi-nin chegou e disse que ela estava bem, só havia sido desvirginada... Em dois lugares... Mas nada de mais... O maior estrago seria mental... E ela estava somente dormindo._


	11. 10 A Fuga da Realidade

___Mas como eu vou acreditar que você é meu filho? Como eu vou acreditar que você está falando a verdade ou só está tentando me enganar, como você diz que meu mestre fez comigo?_

___Basta vir comigo... Embora você virá querendo ou não, o ideal é que venha por vontade própria, e que volte ao seu lar, onde te amam muito, mãe._

___Eu, ir com você? Só pode estar brincando... Só porque é forte deste jeito, pensa que os outros tem que fazer o que você quer? Se enxerga!_

___Eu achei que fosse ouvir isso... Vou ter que te nocautear... Nocautear minha própria mãe, nunca pensei que teria que fazer isso para trazê-la de volta... Mas se tem que ser feito, eu farei... Quero você inteira e sã, mãe._

___E, no momento seguinte, com uma invocação, Naruto invocou Paw, que fez um genjutsu e colocou Kushina para dormir... Ele não usaria de violência contra a própria mãe, mas ela precisaria ser levada... E, depois, quando saiu fora daquela cabana, encontrou os outros cinco shinobi já nocauteados e amarrados pelos outros. Hinata olhou para Kushina adormecida, e deixou uma grossa lágrima escorregar por seus olhos perolados e sua pele alva. Naruto era realmente parecido com a mãe..._

___Então completamos a missão, certo? – perguntou Hikari um pouco abatida com o aparecimento de Kushina._

___Sim, completamos, nee-chan. Vamos voltar para Kiri antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa no caminho... Não está muito longe daqui, podemos partir por invocação reversa... – disse Seishirou, segurando a corda onde estavam amarrados os shinobi presos._

___E assim eles partiram por invocação. Quem os levou foi Naruto, pois possuía um chakra imenso e poderia levar a todos sem problemas na volta. Segundos depois apareceram no vilarejo, assustando muitos dos que se encontravam por perto... Mas vendo quem era, voltaram aos seus afazeres. Os outros shinobi foram levados para a área prisional de Kiri, mas Kushina iria ser levada de volta a Konoha por Naruto, Hinata e Sakura._

___A Mizukage se espantou pelo fato de eles terem demorado a voltar apenas uma semana, sendo que nenhum de seus jounin mais experientes conseguiram pegar Kushina e seus capangas... E eles fizeram com a maior facilidade... E, depois de Sakura explicar à líder que não falaria nada sobre o incidente no país da Água, a mesma ficou muito mais tranquila, pois não queria um incidente diplomático para resolver, pois o último, o caso dos espadachins da névoa, foi muito difícil de ser resolvido. Claro que, com a ajuda de alguns felizes eventos (onde Konoha ajudou, e muito, eliminando dois deles) aceleraram o processo._

___Antes de ir embora, Naruto, Hinata e Sakura se despediram de Seishirou, Emi e Hikari, e os três shinobi de Kiri prometeram visitar os agora amigos em Konoha para algo que não fosse uma missão... Era mais um convite por parte dos shinobi de Konoha para manter a amizade._

___E os três shinobi de Konoha partiram por auto-invocação novamente, só que dessa vez foram muito mais rápidos... E eles apareceram no vilarejo no final da noite, e como os moradores da vila da Folha já eram acostumados com essas aparições, não ligaram... A rua principal do vilarejo estava vazia, só a iluminação pública se fazia presente... Era uma noite de lua nova, e a luz tremeluzente vinda dos postes colaborava com o clima de abandono..._

___Mas havia alguns lugares em Konoha que mantinham as luzes de alguns aposentos acesas, como a casa dos Hyuuga, a casa de Tsunade e Jiraiya e a casa dos Haruno. A primeira parada, claro, foi na casa da Hokage, onde o ero-sennin escrevia, com a ajuda de sua amada, o novo volume do Icha Icha Paradise, intitulado "Paraíso do Amor", por causa dos últimos acontecimentos..._

___Quando os três bateram na porta, assustaram o casal de tal forma que foi audível, até mesmo para quem estava do lado de fora, um barulho comparável a um tombo... Os três esperavam com apreensão, se perguntando "o que aconteceu?", até que uma Tsunade totalmente descabelada atendeu à porta, com um robe roxo, perguntando quem era._

___Naruto não aguentou, caiu na gargalhada, acordando Jiraiya que estava lá dentro, e reconhecendo de longe o pupilo._

___O que vocês querem aqui tão tarde? – perguntou Tsunade de forma mal-humorada._

___Somos nós, Tsunade-baa-chan! Voltamos de Kirigakure!_

___Quando a sannin retornou o foco para quem estava atendendo, viu quem estava ali, e quem Naruto carregava, arregalou seus olhos verdes, e pediu que eles entrassem imediatamente. Shizune estava ali também, pois morava com sua sensei, e a loura pediu a esta que avisasse rapidamente os Hyuuga e os Haruno que a missão havia sido concluída e que eles estavam com ela._

___A jovem Iryou saiu rapidamente do local, e Jiraiya se levantou finalmente para ver o ocorrido, e se assustou ao ver Kushina desacordada ali... Naruto conseguira rapidamente trazer a mãe de volta para casa... E sorriu para o pupilo, que tinha estampado em seu rosto um daqueles sorrisos faiscantes._

___Acho que eu não sou mais útil por aqui, então vou indo..._

___Por que, Sakura? Fique aqui, quero conversar com você, mais cedo a Mizukage me mandou uma nota sobre uma coisa que aconteceu, quero conversar com você logo depois de resolver o que é preciso com Kushina..._

___Tudo bem então, sensei. Eu fico._

___Foi quando Tsunade percebeu o 'novo visual' da pupila, era bem agressivo para quem era tão calminha no passado... Alguma coisa havia se modificado na mente da jovem kunoichi._

___Naruto, enquanto isso ajeitava, com carinho, o corpo de sua mãe adormecida no sofá, e olhava para a mesma com carinho... Hinata também olhava para a 'sogrinha' com carinho, afinal de contas, foi aquele ser abençoado que trouxe à vida seu amor... E Jiraiya olhava para a comadre com pesar... Como ela deve ter sofrido, mesmo sem saber... Aquilo parecia ser um castigo por ter conseguido selar a Kyuubi em conjunto com Minato..._

___O jovem Uzumaki invocou novamente Paw, que desfez o genjutsu lançado, e a kunoichi ruiva olhou com estranheza para todos os rostos que a rodeavam. Ela não estava amarrada, então levantou-se rapidamente... Foi quando ela reconheceu Naruto, não como filho, mas como a pessoa que a nocauteara. Tentou atacar o filho novamente, mas este a abraçou e a prendeu com carinho, e neste momento ela sentiu uma pontada aguda na cabeça, como se algo lá dentro houvesse se soltado..._

___Genjutsu forte esse, hein? – respondeu Jiraiya, já desfazendo alguns selos, e tocando a cabeça de Kushina, e a mesma voltou a adormecer – Isso vai dar trabalho. Naruto, leve Hinata para a casa dela, creio que isso vá demorar, e muito..._

___Não, Jiraiya-sama, eu quero ficar aqui, e se não for de muita utilidade, pelo menos eu vou estar perto do Naruto para abraçá-lo quando ele quiser..._

___Isso mesmo, ero-sennin. Ela fica. Quero ela por perto._

___Jiraiya deu de ombros. Finalmente Naruto arranjara alguém para si, e não a queria longe... Até parecia o Minato quando começou a namorar com Kushina... A história parecia querer se repetir, em certos aspectos._

___Os cinco passaram a noite inteira tentando resolver o que poderia ser feito por Kushina, que continuava desacordada... Naruto não parava de ler, queria achar rapidamente uma solução que trouxesse sua mãe ao normal e finalmente pudesse reconhecê-la como tal... Sua determinação era o que instigava os demais quando fraquejavam, ele nem precisava falar. Bastava que olhassem para ele, e ao ver seus olhos faiscando de vontade de curar sua mãe, eles recobravam toda a força necessária para continuar._

___Já era tarde de um domingo seguinte à chegada deles ali, fazia 48 horas que eles se encontravam ali, estudando e tentando fazer com que Kushina voltasse ao normal, quando descobriram que aquele genjutsu só poderia ser desfeito por um usuário do Sharingan... Foi quando todos, em uma corrente só de pensamento, pensaram em um único nome: SASUKE. Afinal de contas, ele se transformou no último Uchiha vivo..._

___Tsunade e Jiraiya se entreolharam, pensando em que Sakura e Naruto pensaram, mas pelas feições dos mesmos, era previsível que eles estivessem pensando na mesma coisa._


	12. 11 A Redenção do Vingador

_Desalentados, Naruto e Sakura olharam um para o outro quando descobriram que o único modo de trazer Kushina de volta era pedir este favor a Sasuke, que ainda se encontrava preso... Como convencer alguém que estava cheio de ódio no coração a cooperar, e de livre e espontânea vontade? Era demais para a cabeça dos dois ex-integrantes da mesma antiga equipe do jovem Uchiha._

_Hinata olhou para ambos, e viu a ponta de preocupação que ocupava a mente dos mesmos... Resolveu agir._

_Naruto-kun, eu vou sair um pouco, preciso falar com uma certa pessoa... Acho que vai resolver parte das nossas preocupações..._

_Claro, Hina-chan... Você vai demorar muito? – perguntou o louro com cara de carente._

_Não, koi-kun, eu volto daqui a alguns minutos... – e a kunoichi saiu, apressada._

_O que deu na Hinata, Naruto? – perguntou Sakura._

_Sei não, Sakura... Ela tava tão misteriosa, a koi-chan... – respondeu o louro com certa manha._

_Ha, ela te fisgou mesmo, hein, baka? – perguntou a kunoichi em tom de gozação._

_E quem ta falando? Vivia apaixonada pelo Sasuke... – respondeu o louro com uma alfinetada que a jovem de cabelos róseos nem fez menções a respeito... Até riu._

_Enquanto isso, Hinata se movia velozmente em direção à casa de Shikamaru. O pai dele, Shikaku, era inteligente, e a jovem Hyuuga sabia que ele daria uma ótima resposta a ela. Passou rapidamente por Kiba e Tenten, que conversavam alegremente sobre algo ignorado pela kunoichi apressada..._

_Ao chegar à casa dos Nara, encontrou o pai de Shikamaru fumando na varanda..._

_Bom dia, Shikaku-san._

_Ora, bom dia, Hinata! Quanto tempo? Quais ventos bons a trazem a mim? – perguntou o shinobi Nara sorrindo francamente._

_Queria uma ajuda do senhor... Queria uma idéia para convencer o Sasuke a ajudar o Naruto a trazer a mãe dele de volta... Acho que o senhor já sabe de toda a história, né?_

_Sim, soube pela Tsunade-sama... E como ela está?_

_Está bem... Mas não se lembra de nada de antes de ser sequestrada... _

_Isso é ruim... Deixe eu pensar..._

_E Shikaku ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos... Hinata o observava atentamente, esperando algo realmente bom do pai de seu amigo... Foi quando a epifania o atingiu, e ele abriu os olhos._

_Acho que o único jeito é fazer Sasuke sentir o que Naruto está sentindo... E pelo que aconteceu com ele, acho que ele sensibilizará e ajudará, o que só melhorará a situação dele..._

_Mas de que jeito, Shikaku-san?_

_Com um genjutsu que eu conheço. Ele vai conectar as mentes de Naruto e de Sasuke pelo sentimento, e um vai sentir o que o outro sentir... Espero que isso dê certo, espero que o coração de Sasuke não tenha endurecido a ponto de perder qualquer sentido de cooperação..._

_Entendo... Porque pelas vias normais não daria certo, isso eu concordo..._

_Então vamos, Hinata?_

_Claro, Shikaku-san. Mas primeiro, vamos buscar o Naruto-kun..._

_E os dois partiram para a casa de Tsunade, onde todos se encontravam... Contaram a todos a idéia de Shikaku, e idéia era muito boa... Naruto levantou-se rapidamente, com a determinação renovada, e todos partiram para a área prisional de Konoha, executar o plano. Todos tinham muita esperança de poder, além de trazer Kushina de volta, trazer Sasuke das trevas..._

_O primeiro shinobi da guarda chegou reclamando. "Tantos shinobis para vir visitar o Uchiha... Pra quê isso, logo logo ele morre...", mas quando viu Tsunade fez uma cara de assustado e bateu continência para ela..._

_Hokage-sama! Em que posso ser útil a você...?_

_Viemos ver o Uchiha, mas tire ele daquela cela, e traga ele algemado. Ele ainda deve estar sobre o efeito dela, não vai conseguir ativar o Sharingan. Vamos, gente._

_Sim senhora, Hokage-sama._

_E assim, depois de alguns minutos dentro de uma saleta quadrada, o vigilante trouxe Sasuke. Ele estava com uma aparência até boa, mas estava com olheiras. E não eram olheiras normais... Eram olheiras feitas pelo uso excessivo de chakra... Ele chegou como uma verdadeira figura sombria, onde os mais incautos teriam medo dele como de um demônio. Mas todos olharam para ele com pena..._

_Ha... Que comboio é esse para me visitar? É dia de fazer feliz um trouxa que foi pego? Declino a caridade falsa de vocês... - disse o jovem Uchiha com sarcasmo e amargura._

_Sem tempo pra perder, Shikaku-san. Vamos começar. - disse Hinata._

_A herdeira dos Hyuuga veio me visitar? A que devo a honra? - perguntou Sasuke debochadamente._

_Hinata olhou com fúria para Sasuke, mas Naruto olhou firme para a namorada e ela entendeu, se acalmando. O jovem Uchiha voltou para o antigo rival, olhando ele com amargura e desgosto, porque sabia de todo o ocorrido, e, na cabeça do amargurado shinobi, o clã Uchiha havia caído em desgraça, e só ele poderia trazer de volta o orgulho do clã._

_Shikaku, de forma silenciosa, usou o Genjutsu e uniu as mentes de Naruto e Sasuke pelo sentimento. No primeiro momento, ambos ficaram de olhos fechados, provavelmente se encarando mentalmente... Foi no momento seguinte em que algo incrível aconteceu. Naruto abriu os olhos em modo Sennin e Sasuke com o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, mas ninguém sofreu nada. Parecia que estavam tendo uma batalha mental, pois os dois só olhavam para o vazio, acomodados em suas cadeiras._

_Enquanto isso, na 'dimensão mental' criada por Shikaku, Naruto e Sasuke lutavam a sério. Parecia que o Uchiha queria matar o Uzumaki, mas este havia se tornado poderoso demais para ser morto... Então ele resolveu conversar._

_Naruto, páre de lenga-lenga e me diga o que quer? To cansado de ser usado só quando vocês precisam._

_E desde quando você foi usado por mim, Sasuke?_

_Aff, Naruto, você continua baka. Eu generalizei, disse que KONOHA me usou como pretexto para pegar o Sousuke, e ainda me trancafiaram por aqui... E quero saber porque agora justo você, o heróizinho deles, veio querer me importunar._

_Eu só vim atrás de você porque não tinha mais ninguém pra pedir, nenhum outro Uchiha pra procurar... Você foi a minha última escolha, uma vez que eu matei o outro... Sasuke, ponha a mão na consciência. Você pode sentir o que eu sinto agora, espero que você possa me ajudar..._

_E Sasuke sentiu uma frialdade na voz de Naruto. Ele não queria mais ser seu amigo, seu irmão... Só queria algo que viera pedir... E então imagens começaram a eclodir na cabeça do jovem Uchiha... Primeiro, as suas próprias, ativadas pelo jovem Uzumaki. Lembranças de seu pai e de sua mãe... Ele se sentiu triste e se perguntou... Por que diabos ele tá me fazendo lembrar disso? Isso dói!_

_Mas, no momento seguinte, vieram as lembranças de Naruto... Primeiro, as de quando ele era pequeno. Todos os ignoravam, ele não teve ninguém desde seu primeiro momento de vida... Ele sentira mais dor do que ele e não matou ninguém sem motivo esdrúxulo... Agora ele via, quanto sua vingança era descabida... Mas infelizmente já havia sido cumprida, Itachi estava morto._

_No momento seguinte, vieram lembranças bem recentes, mostrando como ele soube que sua mãe estava viva, e onde estava... Seguida de toda a missão para resgate, e onde ela se encontrava no momento... "Como assim? A mãe do Naruto tá viva? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?", pensou Sasuke._

_Foi quando ele viu a lembrança de uns minutos atrás... Só um usuário do Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan poderia desfazer o genjutsu em que a mãe dele estava inserida... Um genjutsu eterno, que independia totalmente do usuário, e só alguém com olhos iguais ao de quem lançou o jutsu poderia desfazer..._

"_Por isso ele me procurou... Não só por causa que eu era o último Uchiha, também por possuir olhos iguais ao de Sousuke, e também vejo que ele lembrou de mim com tristeza... Porque tudo isso tinha que acontecer comigo?" pensou tristemente Sasuke. E Naruto acompanhou cada etapa do convencimento do amigo, ele ainda estava lá, só precisava de um empurrão..._

_Foi quando Naruto acordou e pediu para Shikaku parar. Nara-san parou imediatamente, fazendo com que Sasuke acordasse, mas com seus olhos normais. O jovem Uchiha acordou, transtornado com o que acabara de ver, e parecia que ele havia acordado de um sonho muito longo... Um sonho onde ele não via nada, onde ele estava imerso em escuridão..._

_Foi quando ele teve plena consciência de tudo de ruim que fez, o que o fez chorar. Sim, Sasuke "durão" Uchiha chorou de desespero... E deu graças ao sábio dos seis caminhos por Naruto ter conseguido trazê-lo para Konoha, agora que ele reconhecia novamente aquele vilarejo como lar... Como o lugar onde crescera, onde por ironia do destino perdera seus pais e jurara ficar mais forte, mesmo que pelos motivos errados..._

_Sakura arregalou os olhos. Naruto finalmente conseguira fazer o que prometera a ela, trazê-lo de volta, e de uma vez por todas. Mas aquilo parecia não ter mais sentido pra ela... Não sentia mais a mesma coisa pelo moreno, aliás, ela não sentia mais nada por ninguém. Somente sentia amor fraternal pelos moradores de Konoha, e amor de filha por Tsunade... E olhou friamente para o ex companheiro de time, que olhou suplicante para a kunoichi de róseos cabelos..._

_Nem precisa dizer mais nada, Naruto. Eu farei, sim, o que for preciso para trazer sua mãe de volta. Possa ser meu último ato, mas pelo menos eu vou fazer para relembrar a nossa velha amizade._

_E eu agradeço, Sasuke. Seja bem vindo de volta à luz... Mas espero que saiba que não terá o mesmo tratamento de antes... Nem de mim, nem de Sakura, certo, Sakura-chan?_

_Sim, Naruto._

_Justo... Tudo bem._


	13. 12 A Volta da Pimenta

_Todos ficaram muito felizes com a atitude de Sasuke, pois parecia que ele conseguira, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, recobrar o juízo. Algumas mortes, alguns desentendimentos diplomáticos depois, parecia que ele havia se livrado da influência nefasta de seu tio... Mas havia uma coisa que impedia o passo mais importante, que era libertar a mente de Kushina de seu cativeiro... Era Sasuke desconhecer tal jutsu que apreendia parte da memória do alvo... Era a hora de usar a competência do corpo médico, e assim, poder passar a Sasuke o jutsu do Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan de Sousuke._

_Foi quando todos olharam incisivamente para Sakura. A felicidade de Naruto e da mãe dele estavam nas mãos dela? Era mesmo hora de mostrar o porque havia sido escolhida como pupila por Tsunade... Ela começou a estudar o corpo do odioso Uchiha e descobriu que era um ponto crucial desse jutsu a ativação do Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan. A esta altura do campeonato, Sasuke não precisava mais ficar preso, porque ele reconhecia o que fizera de errado._

_A kunoichi Haruno começou a explicar o processo do jutsu que acontecia por trás da ativação do Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, e o shinobi Uchiha entendia claramente tudo o que se passava nas explicações. Em um mês ele entendera como o jutsu funcionava, depois de um trabalho árduo das células cerebrais odioso tio morto; Mas ainda faltava como reverter, e isso levou mais um mês. Kushina já estava alocada em Konoha havia dois meses e não havia nada que fizesse com que ela reconhecesse o filho..._

_Aliás, ela não reconhecia ninguém dentro do vilarejo da Folha... Mesmo Jiraiya sendo seu compadre e se empenhando ao máximo para ajudar de alguma forma; Quando finalmente Sasuke conseguiu, com toda sua genialidade entender como poderia reverter o jutsu, Kushina encontrou uma brecha e fugiu do vilarejo. Todos queriam ir atrás dela, mas Naruto, sem avisar a ninguém, partiu sozinho atrás dela._

_O jovem Uzumaki assumiu o Senjutsu e, mais rápido do que qualquer um, ele rastreou e encontrou sua mãe, principalmente por força do chakra que era a prisão perfeita para a Kyuubi, sangue esse que também corria em suas veias... Por isso foi possível dominar a Kyuubi tão facilmente. Como isso não vêm ao caso, a atual matriarca Uzumaki foi recapturada rapidamente. Ela esbravejou, dizendo que era humilhação para ela ser pega pela mesma pessoa duas vezes..._

_Quando conseguiram voltar para Konoha mãe e filho, Sasuke e Sakura já estavam prontos para trazê-la de volta... Era muito parecido com um ritual, levava algumas horas para ser realizado... Mas Naruto estava mais determinado do que nunca... Finalmente poderia ter alguém para chamar de mãe... Alguém que pudesse lhe dar carinho como se devia... Sentimentos reprimidos de criança que foram revividos assim que ele reencontrou a mãe..._

_Hinata estava junto de seu amado... Ela mudou muito desde que começou a namorar com Naruto, simplesmente era outra pessoa, nem mesmo sua família reconhecia mais a velha Hinata nela. Todos naquela sala estavam diferentes da primeira vez que os reencontraram, pensou Jiraiya abraçado à Tsunade. Como eles evoluíram tanto!_

_E Sasuke começou. Ativou o Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, e começou o processo inverso de ocultação de memória... Kushina estava no centro de um círculo de selos, e Sasuke invocou o Amaterasu para ativar as escritas, e as mesmas se tornaram em escritas feitas em chamas. As chamas da nova Amaterasu estavam mais claras agora, porque ele havia limpado sua alma de todo o mal... Havia se redimido..._

_Foi quando o milagre começou a acontecer. Finalmente os esforços de Sakura se mostraram surpreendentes: Kushina começou a flutuar da cadeira (ela já não se encontrava mais amarrada) e os selos entravam na cabeça da kunoichi, e cada sílaba, cada palavra, ela sentia a dor de sua vida inteira... Toda sua vida estava retornando, todo o sofrimento com a morte de Minato nas garras da Kyuubi reapareceu, mais forte e mais doloroso do que nunca... As lágrimas escorreram abundantemente por conta disso._

_Após algum tempo, o jutsu estava terminado. Kushina parecia mais velha, tamanho sofrimento. Ela estava despedaçada, mas a primeira pessoa que ela viu quando abriu seus olhos verdes foi o filho. Vê-lo ali, mais velho e louco para abraçá-la, ela não resistiu e correu na direção dele para fazer sua vontade. Todos se emocionaram com a cena._

_Finalmente a Pimenta Vermelha de Konoha estava de volta... E Naruto já não se continha, chorava abundantemente com sua mãe... Mas, com tamanho stress, ela desmaiou. Claro que todos se preocuparam, mas foi o jovem Uzumaki, ainda sorrindo, quem disse que sua mãe estava bem, somente descansando de tanto tempo de sofrimento._

_Todos voltaram a Konoha, e a notícia de que Kushina havia recuperado a memória se espalhou mais rápido que rastilho de pólvora. Alguns mais entusiastas comemoraram; Alguns, que sentiam falta da kunoichi, correram para a casa de Naruto quando souberam que ela se encontrava na casa do filho. O que importava era que ela estava de volta... Uma das mais fortes e das mais experientes..._

_Depois de andar muito e entrar em casa (e ser deixado em paz por ordem de Tsunade), Naruto e a mãe descansaram o dia inteiro... O louro se encontrava cansado (não física, mas mentalmente... ele não se cansava mais fisicamente com facilidade...), e dormiu como nunca fizera em sua vida. Sua mãe estava ali, ao seu lado, descansando. Era o que importava. Agora, mesmo com essa aparição inesperada, só faltava concretizar seu sonho, embora todos da cidade já o amassem e o respeitassem: se tornar um Hokage... Devia isso ao pai... Um herdeiro de Namikaze Minato deveria ser também líder máximo da Aldeia da Folha._

_No dia seguinte, Kushina acordou, lenta e dolorosamente. Toda sua vida pregressa não fora apagada de sua mente, e sua vida antiga também não a deixara... Ela se sentia como uma anomalia temporal, como se houvesse vivido duas vidas... Mas tudo aquilo fugiu de seu pensamento quando observou o filho dormindo. Que ironia, pensava, justo Naruto tinha que me salvar? Tal pai, tal filho..._

_Ele dormia inocentemente naquela cama de lençóis brancos, parecia que ele era seu anjo protetor... Seus rubros cabelos, que antigamente eram sinais das caudas da Kyuubi, agora eram somente cabelo... À sua frente estava o jinchuuriki atual da Kyuubi... Será que ele já a havia dominado? Pensou Kushina no mesmo instante. Ele parecia tão poderoso..._

_Quando Naruto acordou, viu que sua mãe não se encontrava mais no quarto, e quando, de forma apressada, tentou procurá-la, a encontrou na cozinha, fazendo algo para eles comerem. Respirou aliviado e se sentou na cadeira da mesa presente na cozinha, e se perdeu em pensamentos observando sua mãe. Como poderia ter sido a vida se ela estivesse com ele? Seria tão destratado? Teria tanta dificuldade no colégio ninja? Poderia ter sido o primeiro da sala e Sakura-chan poderia ter se apaixonado por ele antes de ele se declarar para Hina-chan?_

_Mas foi quando Kushina olhou para o filho que os dois se abraçaram novamente..._

_Filho, como eu esperei por esse momento... Te dar um abraço..._

_E eu também, mãe..._

_E os dois passaram a conversar... Ele contava o presente – o presente dele – e ela contava o passado... Como Minato derrotara a raposa, como ele nasceu, enfim... Os dois passaram a manhã inteira conversando._

_Hinata chegou na casa de Naruto na manhã seguinte a fim de saber como estava o namorado, e pensou que não encontraria Kushina acordada... Mas ela enrubesceu ao encontrar o namorado conversando com a mãe... Ela quase não entrou, para falar a verdade. Mas ela mandou a vergonha às favas e resolveu entrar assim mesmo, maior prova de que estava mudando._

_Kushina logo sentiu que tinha alguém entrando na casa, e quando viu a menina, logo a reconheceu como uma Hyuuga. Mas o que ela não adivinhava, nem em um milhão de anos, seria o que aconteceu no momento seguinte, seria Naruto correndo para abraçá-la e beijá-la. A Pimenta Vermelha ficou estupefata... Quanto tempo fazia que estava daquele jeito para ver o filho com uma namorada? E ainda com uma Hyuuga?_

"_Essa menina é mesmo muito bonita... Pelo menos ele puxou o jeito de seduzir do pai... Mas e esse jeito ero? Isso decididamente é coisa do Jiraiya. Que padrinho eu fui arrumar pro meu filho", pensou Kushina enquanto olhava para o filho e a namorada._

_Ah, koi-chan, essa é minha mãe, Uzumaki Kushina. Mãe, essa é Hyuuga Hinata, minha namorada._

_As duas se deram um beijo na face e se abraçaram._

_Então quer dizer que você é a namorada do meu Naruto? Caramba, to mesmo ficando velha... (¬¬')_

_Tá nada, Kushina-san, você é muito bonita, tô certa!_

_Os dois arregalaram os olhos. Naruto com certeza viu sua frase ali, e Kushina, por identificar a própria... "De onde o Naruto soube que eu falava isso?", pensou a ruiva. "Acho que a Hina-chan tá andando demais comigo", pensou Naruto sorrindo._


	14. 13 O Confronto Final

_Depois de alguns dias do acontecido, Naruto viveu em paz, finalmente. Tudo ia se ajeitando em Konoha, e a época da troca de Hokages estava próxima. Jiraiya ia visitar Naruto com frequência, ensinando ele a se portar melhor; Kushina dava força, mas pelo jeito estabanado dela, ela mais estragou o aprendizado do que ajudou. Hinata não saía mais do lado de Naruto..._

_Sakura já era outra pessoa. Os pais mal reconheceram-na quando ela voltou pra casa... Ela contou tudo o que aconteceu a eles, e, os dois abraçaram a filha. Era a vida de uma kunoichi, ela teria que entender e crescer com isso._

_Sasuke voltou para a casa dos Uchiha, e com um pesar enorme passou a viver sozinho ali. Voltou às antigas roupas – com a mudança de que seria tudo preto, ao invés de bermuda branca e camiseta azul. Passou a chamar a atenção das meninas da vila – inclusive de Ino._

_Temari e Shikamaru já estavam juntos havia muito tempo, e o jovem Nara queria oficializar tudo de uma vez. Já estava cansado dessa problemática de ter que ir pra Suna se quisesse vê-la, e ele sempre queria muito vê-la... A mesma coisa por parte de Temari._

_Foi quando mais um ano se passou. A vida continuou atribulada, como sempre. Mas Tsunade estava cada vez mais cansada de ser Hokage... E queria viver sua vida em paz como consultora da área médica de Konoha, uma vez que Sakura havia lhe substituído à altura, e, como chefe do corpo médico de Konoha, já salvara muitas vidas, operações chamadas impossíveis ela conseguiu realizar. A sannin estava orgulhosa de sua pupila._

_Sasuke tinha saído em missão, junto com Shino e Chouji... O sistema de antes de manter as equipes base fora banido... Pra cada missão era formado um time diferente, onde todos aprenderiam a trabalhar com todos. Este sistema só continuou para os gennin, que tinham muito a aprender, mas tinha um limite de idade também. Ao chegar aos 14, independente de ser gennin ou ter patente mais alta, poderia fazer time com qualquer shinobi de Konoha (claro que avaliado o nível de força, é claro)._

_No primeiro mês daquele ano foi anunciado o casamento de Temari e Shikamaru – onde todos estavam convidados. A festa foi muito bonita e todos se divertiram... A lua de mel seria em Suna, portanto, Shikamaru tinha sido dispensado momentaneamente do cargo de chefe da Inteligência de Konoha para ir com a esposa. Logo em seguida, veio também o casamento de Neji e Tenten. Foi tão festejado quanto._

_Mais pro meio do ano, depois de tanta luta, houve mais um casamento – o de Sasuke e Ino. Finalmente a loura conseguira conquistar o moreno, e Sakura nem se importou. Finalmente ela tinha vencido, mas foi mais por W.O. de Sakura do que por outra coisa. Lee era cobilçado pelas meninas, e Gai tinha orgulho do pupilo. "É isso aí! Mostre a força da juventude!" dizia ele sempre._

_Mas, para a surpresa de todos, foi marcada uma reunião. Era o meio do ano... Todos ficaram surpresos pela marcação da reunião, pedida pela própria Godaime... Quando todos os moradores de Konoha chegaram – inclusive os shinobis. Naruto vinha abraçado com Hinata... Os dois não se largavam mais. Quando tudo começou, finalmente todos teriam suas curiosidades alimentadas..._

_Bom dia a todos. Sem mais delongas, vocês estão pressurosos para saber porque eu convoquei esta reunião com todos os moradores de Konoha..._

_E houve um murmúrio de aprovação._

_Estou aqui para comunicar a vocês que me aposentarei do posto de Hokage, e, com a decisão tomada por todos do conselho, vim indicar o novo Hokage, o 7º Hokage._

_E o murmúrio aumentou. Era isso? Finalmente teriam sangue novo no comando de Konoha? Tsunade poderia ser eficiente, mas ela já estava com os seus 60 e poucos anos, não poderiam esperar que ela ficasse tanto tempo quanto o Sandaime como Hokage..._

_E o novo Hokage vocês já conhecem, ele é um shinobi da nova geração, muitos de vocês – eu ouso até dizer a grande e esmagadora maioria – não gostava dele quando ele era mais novo._

_E o murmúrio se transformou em palmas e gritos histéricos. Naruto, lerdo como sempre, não entendeu patavinas do que estava acontecendo, até que Hinata chegou e o abraçou, beijando-o calorosamente. O louro não entendeu nada, mas correspondeu ao beijo..._

_O que houve, Hina-chan?_

_Baka, ela tá falando de você! - respondeu a jovem Hyuuga._

_E-eu? Não pode ser, virei Jounin faz tão pouco tempo..._

_Quer que eu te empurre ou você vai sozinho... Ou quer que..._

_Isso, vem comigo. - disse Naruto, mal podendo acreditar no que acontecia. Finalmente ele se tornava Hokage? Era demais pra ele._

_E ele foi subindo no palanque, tocado por todos no caminho... Era mesmo a época de Naruto... Todos aplaudiam incessantemente... Quando ele chegou lá em cima, Jiraiya, chorando, abraçou o afilhado, depois veio Shizune, também o fazendo, e depois, por último, Tsunade. Ela olhava para ele, e ao mesmo tempo, via as sombras de Dan e de seu irmão, Nawaki... Finalmente ele conseguira realizar seu sonho._

_Não era necessário falar mais nada. Todos já compreenderam o que acontecia. Um broche foi passado de Tsunade para Naruto, que o prendeu em sua roupa, a mesma roupa com que ele vencera Pein e Sousuke... A capa preta com o detalhe em fogo laranja... Finalmente ele conseguira. Fora aclamado por todos, e como Hokage, o ninja mais forte do vilarejo._

_Ele chorava... Como criança... Finalmente seu esforço valera a pena... Hinata chorava com ele... Acompanhou toda a dor e sofrimento (mais ativamente nos últimos tempos), toda alegria e descontração... Com muito suor e lágrimas, ele conseguiu._

_No dia seguinte, achando que era um sonho, Naruto contou para Hinata, mas ela confirmou que não era sonho, ele havia mesmo se tornado Hokage, e como tal, teria que comparecer ao escritório para poder receber todas as instruções de Tsunade, que por um ano, seria assessora dele, para mantê-lo a par dos acontecimentos de toda a aldeia._

_Aquele ano foi o mais difícil para Naruto. Coisas que exigiam inteligência burocrática foram passadas, seu treinamento que estava no modo very, very hard (somente o Hachibi conseguia acompanhá-lo, e ele vinha regularmente a Konoha para ajudá-lo)... O nível de Hokage acabara de ser renovado como o mais forte não só do país do fogo, agora do mundo inteiro..._

_Seis meses depois, mais uma surpresa: o casamento marcado de Naruto e Hinata. Um assombro, pois a relação dos dois começou havia pouco tempo (se considerarmos a de Sasuke e Ino) e explodiu gratamente depois da vitória do louro contra Sousuke... Os preparativos estavam sendo feitos minuciosamente, o casamento da princesa dos Hyuuga tinha que ser feito com toda a pompa... Principalmente que era o casamento de maior força desde as primeiras gerações da família... Nunca uma integrante da família havia casado com um Hokage, mesmo que fosse novo no cargo._

_A capela de Konoha havia sido decorada lindamente... Tudo em dourado e perolado... As cores de ambos. O vestido de Hinata fora feito rapidamente, embora fosse o mais lindo que havia sido feito naquele lugar._

_Era branco-pérola, com alguns detalhes em prateado (nas bordas da saia, ao redor da cintura e ao redor das mangas nos braços) e uma tiara que realçava os cabelos lilases dela. O bustiê teve que ser refeito várias e várias vezes, pois com o tamanho dos seios de Hinata, mas no final, apenas fizeram algo que os mantiveram naturais, o que deu leveza à imagem dela._

_O caso de Naruto foi bem fácil... Ele fez uma roupa branca também, mas os detalhes eram dourados (um dourado bem alaranjado), nas costuras laterais das calças e do paletó. Sua gravata era dourada, mas um dourado solar, onde ela realçava mais ainda seus olhos azuis._

_No dia, as meninas suspiravam por ele, pois ele estava muito bem mesmo... Inclusive Sakura, que havia vindo com um vestido rosa super-decotado (e que chamava a atenção de todos, inclusive de Sasuke) que mostrava todas suas curvas. Ela era a madrinha dele junto com Konohamaru (ao contrário do que todos poderiam pensar) e, padrinhos dela, eram Neji e Tenten (que novidade... ¬¬')_

_Ele se encontrava ansioso à beira do altar, parecia estar quase sofrendo uma síncope de tão nervoso. Andava de um lado para o outro, pensando sobre o por quê de ela estar demorando tanto, Sakura sempre dizendo que era normal uma noiva demorar tanto... Mas quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, foi quando todos viram a noiva. Embasbacados com a beleza dela (por ser um branco mais escuro, contrastava com a pele branquinha dela), todos ficaram apenas observando. Naruto pensou besteiras (claro, discípulo do ero-sannin, queriam o quê?)..._

"_Isso tudo é meu?" pensou ele._

_Foi quando a cerimônia começou. Horas a fio se passaram, e no final da tarde, o casamento foi encerrado, a festa seria presente do dono do Ichiraku... Comes e bebes direto (mas claro que ele foi ajudado pelo Hiashi com os custos), e uma festa nunca antes vista, que durou uma semana (isso mesmo, ô povinho festeiro XD)._

_Depois disso, a vida voltou ao normal... Ou quase. Ficaram sabendo de um shinobi, muito parecido com Sousuke, atacando alguns vilarejos civis perto de Kumogakure, e os shinobi de lá foram derrotados facilmente._

_Sabendo disso, foi enviada uma missão de nível de Hokage... A primeira missão de Naruto com tal status. Chamou o velho time 7 do Kakashi – que também foi chamado. Mas desta vez, quem liderava o time era Naruto... E eles chegaram rapidamente ao local. Saíram de Konoha de manhã e chegaram ao destino à noite... Kakashi era quem penava para acompanhá-los. Naruto teve que se segurar muito..._

_Chegando lá, não era Sousuke. Era o verdadeiro Madara. Ele havia roubado o corpo de um dos Uchiha, o filho dele, e havia tomado o corpo com um dos jutsus de Orochimaru (já que foi ele quem ajudou o sannin a desenvolver)... E implantou os próprios olhos no moleque. Como era um Uchiha, não teria complicações sanguíneas..._

_Do nada, surgiram mais três shinobis. Um que possuía o Rin'negan – páreo para Sasuke; Um médico – páreo para Sakura; E um velhote. Ele não parecia muita coisa, mas com certeza seria páreo duro para Kakashi._

_E uma luta de proporções épicas começou. Os combatentes se alternavam, mas teve uma hora em que Naruto se cansou e usou o poder máximo da Kyuubi e do modo Sennin... Seu poder destrutivo ficou inigualável... Madara pôde ver o fogo ardente dos Senju em Naruto, embora ele fosse um Uzumaki..._

_A luta perdurou por cinco longos dias. Os demais já haviam parado, mas Naruto e Madara continuaram lutando, pois ambos eram muito fortes. Mas mesmo eles já davam mostras de cansaço... Seus golpes estavam menos fortes, suas velocidades não eram tão apuradas como no começo da luta... Mas ainda eram letais._

_Naruto aproveitou toda a experiência adquirida com o longo da luta e começou a usar estratagemas brilhantes... Ele aprendia rapidamente... E Madara aprendeu isso da forma mais dura o possível. Os demais já se encontravam capturados... Com um belo estratagema de Kakashi, Sakura e Sasuke (em comjunto... isso mesmo, os três em conjunto) eles caíram rapidamente._

_Com uma idéia mais do que brilhante, Naruto atraiu Madara para uma armadilha. Usando algumas técnicas idiotas antigas, ele fez com que o Uchiha mais velho perdesse a calma com a provocação e fosse pra cima dele de qualquer jeito... E conseguiu capturar o homem. Depois, Naruto deixou nas mãos de Sasuke o destino de seu bisavô. (Isso mesmo, bisavô.)_

_Não sendo mais como antes, Sasuke deu a idéia de selá-lo em um dos polos do planeta, o que deixou Naruto muito feliz. Ele não tinha mais ódio em seu coração, e estava reconstruindo seu clã com Ino. Só Sakura que se encontrava sozinha ainda..._

_E a missão, depois de um mês, foi concluída com êxito. Todos ficaram sabendo do ocorrido, e parabenizaram Naruto mais uma vez..._

_Porém ainda temos algo que não contamos... Sakura. Ela teve seu final feliz, mas 1 ano depois desta luta épica._

_Suiryuu Seishirou (aquele shinobi de Kiri, lembram?) voltou à Konoha, já como Mizukage. Ficou interessado em fazer um tratado de aliança com a vila da folha, ainda mais depois que soube que Naruto já desempenhava muito bem o papel de Hokage._

_Mas uma coisa aconteceu... Ele voltou sozinho, e muito mais reservado. Sakura estava no mesmo lugar onde se conheceram pela primeira vez... E ele apareceu, cansado. Tinha saído de Kiri dois dias antes... E mesmo poderoso, ele se cansou, pois não parou. (Estilo Baka de Ser)_

_Sakura o levou para o hospital, o reconhecendo na mesma hora... Depois disso, ele acordou... Dois dias depois._

_A conversa entre Naruto e Seishirou foi amistosa, e o tratado saiu mais rápido do que se presumia..._

_Mas tinha uma coisa que deixava Seishirou ruim... E Sakura foi investigar. Ele se encontrava no quarto de hóspedes da casa do Hokage (onde Naruto passou a morar depois que assumiu), e Sakura apareceu por lá para conversar com ele... E o pegou chorando. Chorando de soluçar, para se dizer a verdade._

_O que houve, Seishirou-san? - perguntou a rosada._

_Sakura-san? Ah, você está aí... - diz Seishirou secando as lágrimas rapidamente._

_Ah, desculpe... Invadi a sua privacidade... - disse ela._

_Não é nada, Sakura-san. Foi até bom você aparecer... Eu precisava te contar o que aconteceu... Já que você foi amiga de Emi e Hikari..._

_Sakura começou a entender o que acontecia... Porque ele se encontrava sozinho, porque estava tão triste, e porque estava tão reservado._

"_Dois anos atrás, eu fui nomeado Mizukage. Emi estava grávida de um filho meu, e Hikari era minha assistente... Foi quando alguns membros de Kumogakure queriam uma aliança... Mas eles queriam mesmo era sequestrar Emi e me fazer pagar com a vida, como líder do clã Suiryuu... Eles queriam o meu Kekkei-Genkai. Quando eu cheguei lá, com Hikari, eles haviam estuprado Emi e a matado... Não pretendiam devolvê-la mesmo."_

"_Eu fiquei louco da vida. Queria assassiná-los a todo custo, mas Hikari tomou minha frente, gostava muito da cunhada. Partiu pra cima deles, e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, fui paralisado... E eles fizeram a mesma coisa com ela, em minha frente... Disseram que eu não era mais necessário, eles tinham também o DNA dos Suiryuu, com o corpo de Hikari..."_

"_Eu fiquei tão possesso que liberei os oito portões de uma vez só. Meu poder foi lá nas alturas... Eu não me importava mais se viveria ou não, queria fazê-los pagar da maneira mais cruel possível... Usei um jutsu que havia aprendido pouco depois de me tornar Mizukage, mas que não tinha chakra suficiente pra tanto..."_

"_Eles sofreram. Sofreram muito. Eu acabei vaporizando seus corpos lentamente... Mas aquilo não traria Emi e Hikari de volta... Chorei como criança, antes de apagar."_

"_Quando eu acordei de novo, pensando estar morto, perguntei por Emi e Hikari, mas tive a desagradável notícia de que elas estavam mortas, mas eu não."_

"_Eu chorei mais. O enterro delas foi lindo, eu mesmo providenciei tudo... Mas eu passei a ser solitário, quase intratável depois disso... Fui me curando com o tempo... Foi nestes últimos dias que eu soube de Naruto, e o quão bem Konoha estava indo na liderança mundial... Eu não poderia deixar de prestar meus cumprimentos a ele"._

_E depois Seishirou desabou a chorar, e Sakura puxou-o para seu colo... Tentando, de alguma maneira, confortá-lo... Mas sabia o quanto era ruim, ela mesma quase havia padecido... Mas Naruto a havia salvo e estava ali para contar a história. Até ficou mais forte com isso..._

_Seishirou ficou em Konoha por cerca de dois meses... Parecia até que ele não queria voltar para Kirigakure. E, neste meio tempo, Sakura foi se apaixonando novamente, mas desta vez, um amor mais maduro, pensado, e repensado... pelo Mizukage._

_Ele também acabou tendo o mesmo sentimento por ela... Encantadora como sempre, com seus olhos verdes, que pareciam duas safiras, seus sabelos róseos que a cada dia ficavam mais escuros, mais vermelhos... E a parte do tesão? Ambos viam um no outro uma beleza sem igual... _

_Foi quando houve o primeiro beijo. Roubado por ela, enquanto conversavam à noite. Ele ficou pasmo, mas correspondeu..._

_Dali a uma semana, depois de vários encontros..._

_Os dois andavam pelas ruas de mãos dadas... Foram no Ichiraku comer... Depois, ela o levou até a casa do Hokage... Foi quando ele a puxou e a beijou ardentemente. Ela correspondeu, e entendeu o que ele queria... Entrou junto com ele em seu quarto, o trancando por dentro._

_Ele a beijava com volúpia do pescoço, e ela já arranhava suas costas, onde, ela podia ver claramente, uma enorme tatuagem do kanji da água. Com uma rapidez impressionante, ele tirou o casaco dela e a camisa arrastão, sugando seus seios em seguida. Eram de tamanho médio, mas muito sensíveis... E a kunoichi gemeu ao primeiro toque da língua do moreno._

_Ele se deliciou com eles por um bom tempo, depois, ela o puxou e começou a sugar seu membro, logo depois de arrancar a própria e a roupa dele inteiras... E os dois emendaram em um 69 alucinante... Onde uma onda escaldante de prazer perpassava ambos... Os dois estavam no mesmo nível de excitação..._

_Ele ergueu a ela e a encaixou em si... Ela gemeu de prazer... E, com os movimentos lentos, lânguidos e fortes, Seishirou lambiscava os seios de Sakura a cada estocada, fazendo com que ela sentisse mais prazer do que nunca... E essa levada durou pelos 20 minutos sequentes... Até que os dois chegaram ao ápice juntos. Os dois desmontaram para o lado juntos... Felizes de terem conhecido um ao outro._

_E passaram a noite juntos... Se beijando, se acariciando, se curtindo... Aproveitando o prazer que um proporcionava ao outro e vice-versa..._

_Dali a dois meses... Somente dois meses... Houve o pedido aos pais, Seishirou havia pedido Sakura em casamento... E ele também pediu a mão dela à Tsunade, que mesmo que não fosse a mãe dela, era como se fosse, pois as duas haviam transcendido a relação apenas de mestra e pupila. Eram amigas, quase como mãe e filha._

_O casamento seria em Kiri, e Seishirou partiu para sua terra natal para poder fazer os preparativos._

_Já ficara acordado que Sakura iria morar em Kiri, e que Tsunade voltaria à chefia do corpo médico de Konoha... Seria preciso treinar outra pupila para assumir o lugar dela, claro._

_E assim, Sakura deixou o passado para trás, indo viver comigo em Kiri. Acho que deu pra saber quem me contou toda a história, não? Finalmente vou poder me revelar como narrador desta história, e como eu conheci todos..._


End file.
